Not over yet Helsa
by Kyllie'sDreams
Summary: Everything is going well until the southern isle's keep writing letters to become again trading partners. Elsa takes a trip to the Soutern isle's And discovers that Hans is in a cell with almost no air...Why? {Helsa!} Fire!Hans
1. Chapter 1

_"The hot and the cold are both so intense,"_

"Put_ them together it just makes sense!"_

* * *

><p>It has been over one weeks since the internal winter, and things has gone well in Arendalle. Elsa has proved to be a good queen and gain the trust of Arendalle.<p>

Anna had been very happy and enjoyed the gates open. She and Kristoff had been taking things slowly.

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting in front of her desk studying books and writing letters to Arendalle's allies about the upcoming winter. however it was just early September. She already wanted to started the big trading since lost two trading partners: the Southernen isle's and Weselton. The thought of hans made her sad and angry. She noticed that she was starting to freeze the paper she was holding and quickly let go of it. The paper started to unfreeze again. She then heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Common in."

It was Kai holding some letters.

"Good morning Queen Elsa, I didn't bother you did i?"

"No, you didn't bother me at all." Elsa knows Kai now for since she was a little girl. He was one of the few friends she got.

"I've got the daily mail Your highness." He noticed the frozen paper. "Any problems?"

"No, I was writing a mail to our trading partners about the big trading always in November. I wanted it to start earlier this year since we lost two allies." After she opened up the gates, she never wears the gloves again but hides them in her dresser.

"I see! Great choice Queen Elsa. I can see that you're a big step further to becoming a powerful Queen." Elsa could feel her ice become stronger. but not because of fear but happiness. A smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you Kai." She grabs the letters and lay the on her desk. "You're dismissed for now."

"Thanks Queen Elsa." He bows and then shut the door behind him.

Elsa walks to her dresser and grabs her brush that was a gift from her mother. It had a beautiful flower design and a silver texture. She loosing her bun and brushed her hair, brushing her hair reminded her of her mother. that was because her mother was used to brush her hair before the accident. Elsa looked in the mirror and smiled. She puts her hair again in a bun and puts her crown on.

_"A powerful_ queen" She thought of Anna and her Mother and father. Still looking in the mirror. But then she feels the same fear as when she was younger. Memories of when she froze Anna's heart. _"Your sister is dead! Because of you!"_ Elsa started to freeze her brush and the mirror, ice flowers where growing on her mirror and washed her mirror image.

"No..no... Keep calm, Anna is save! Here in the castle. She is safe!" The walls where now also starting to freeze along with the floor. Elsa started to panic. And slides down the wall to the ground, Tucking her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. Tears falling down on her dress and cheeks. "She is safe... It was my fault...

* * *

><p>Anna was walking around town for a bit, looking at a flower boutique with Kristoff.<p>

"Aren't they beautiful Kristoff?" Anna was holding a red rose and smells at it.

"Uhh.. I guess so I'm not really a huge fan of flowers and roses." He scratches his head

"I know i know, but I had to check this place out! I mean, i want to buy a rose or a flower." She walks further the long boutique looking at every flower.

"They have so much! Roses, sunflowers,orchids, violets! Even these white roses from China!" She grabs the rose and went to the cash register. A french man was standing behind the cash deck.

"This one milady? Exelent choice!"

"It's for my sister Queen Elsa."

"Da Queen? O well of course! I will wrap the rose carefully." He wraps the rose carefully in wrapping paper with a satin ribbon around it.

"Here you go Milady. Have a nice day."

"Thank you very much sir." Anna runs almost out of the store with Kristoff on her hand.

"Common Kristoff! I want to give the flower to Elsa! I can't wait any longer!"

"Whoa whoa! Hold on! Elsa won't run away!" Kristoff has a hard time keeping up on Anna.

"I know! But i want to give it so bad to her! We haven't seen each other for like a decade!" She runs past the saturday market.

"Ow excuse me. I have to get to.. Sorry ma'am." Anna had almost made her way through the crowd. And the finally she was standing in front of the front door breathless.

"We...Are...Here!" If Anna saw right now a place to sit, then she would crash.

"Yeesh Anna, couldn't you run a bit slower?" gasped Kristoff.

"I...Guess...So?" She opens the door and walks to her sister's room.

"I will go to Sven Alright?"

"Yea sure!" Anna gives him a playful wink.

"I will see you later!"

Anna looks at the flower in her hand. It was indeed beautiful.

_"I better go to Elsa. If i don't hurry up, then she will be too busy." _Anna made her way to Elsa's bedroom.

"hey Kai. Is Elsa in her room?"

"Good day Your highness. Queen Elsa is indeed in her room."

"Thank you Kai!"

After several minutes Anna was standing in front of Elsa's room. She always was kinda nervous if she was knocking on Elsa's door. After all these years of being shut out.

"Elsa are you in here?" Anna knocks again.

"Elsa?" Anna opens the door "Hey Elsa i brought you this-" Anna looked around at Elsa's room. Every thing was frozen and in a corner she could see Elsa crying.

She drops the rose and runs to her sister.

"Elsa! Are you okay? What happened?" Anna squats along Elsa, holding Elsa's arm.

Elsa lifts her head and looks at her sister's eyes. "Anna... I'm so sorry!"

"For what? What happened?"

"I... Almost killed you at my ice palace!" Elsa's ice where full of tears.

"Ow Elsa..." Anna gave her sister a big hug. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"No...I did something wrong! I did a lot of things wrong! Shutting you out, freezing Arendalle! Almost killing you!" Elsa's eyes closed and her hands where shaking. "I'm sorry for everything i did! I wish that Hans had just yanked my head off!"

Anna looked at her sisters eyes and became serious. "No Elsa! you shouldn't think that way! What Hans did was wrong! You did everything to protecting me! Hans just tried to kill me! You're special Elsa, You can create beautiful things! Like Olaf!"

On Elsa's face was a tiny smile "Olaf..." The room started to unfreeze again And Elsa felt already a bit happier. "Your right...Thanks Anna." Elsa hugged back.

"You are more than welcome Elsa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Man i feel kinda bad for Elsa. Meet in the next chapter Hans! Thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I did an update on the last chapter! Please read the first line again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Hans' punishment <strong>

Hans was sitting on his bench with some handcuffs that made it hard for him to walk around. Not that he had much space to walk around. His cell was literally one by one.

"Southryn isle's in two hours!" Yelled the captain.

"Great, we will arrive there in two hours." Hans leaned against the warm wood and closed his eyes.

_"What did go wrong? My sword was above her head! Ready to yank her it of, But then Anna had to show up! Her body was starting to freeze, my sword hit her hand and then everything went black. I woke up sitting on a deck, clumsy getting myself up and trying to understand why it was summer. And there she is! Anna not frozen and alive!"_

Hans could feel some sparks in his fingers that spirals around his gloved hand._  
><em>

He rubs his nose that was still sore from the punch.

_"She hits pretty hard though. For a girl of course. And the counts were just laughing!"_

Hans got snapped out of his thoughts when a man opened his cell with a tray of food.

"Here you go." The man puts down the tray with food next to him. It was a man who was a bit fat and he had a big scar on his cheek.

"Thanks" muttered he, not looking at the man.

"Hey! If i was you, Then i wouldn't be happy too! I mean: you almost murdered a Queen and a princess. Like, you can get hanged for that and all that other shi-"

"I said thanks!" Said Hans with an annoyed voice with a slight hint of anger. bawling his hands.

"Okay okay! Ain't gonna piss you off!" He walked out of the prison and locked the cell.

Hans closed his eyes and sighed. He hasn't slept proper the whole week.

"i'm not gonna get any sleep in two hours." He could feel his heart pounds in his chest. "But it's for sure that this is gonna be the longest night in my life."

He stretch his arms and legs before falling in sleep on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

Hans was rudely awakened by some random man screaming. "SOUTHRYN ISLE'S IN TEN MINUTES!" Hans head shoots forward. "The hell?! What was that for?"

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty! were here."

"O. It's you again." Hans rolled with his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. y'all never see me again." He looses Hans' handcuffs and puts a new pair of handcuffs on his gloved hands. These one where different and Hans recognized immediately. It were the same on when Elsa was in prison.

"Why are you putting these handcuffs on me? You can put normal ones."

"Yea right son? These handcuffs are special for different people." The sailor man pulls hard on the handcuffs, Hans could feel the handcuffs cutting in his wrist.

"You should watch the sea! You can see were almost there. I can see some people on the docks! like, twelve man."

"O, No..no!" Hans looks over railing and there were twelve man standing. _ "Fredbjorn , Floris, Vincent, Thorben , Richard, Lionel,William , Jason, Ivar, Aiden, Nathan, Ty(r). There all here!"_ Hans heart pounds one hundred miles per second, and his face was getting pale. _"That's not a good sein."_ Hans was fearing the worst: Death. He gasped with an open mouth. He could see himself hanging on a rope, With his arms and shoulders hanging death.

The ship boarded at the royal docks and there they are. All the twelve brothers, with Thorben and Richard having a grin on there face, just because they're twins, wich means dubble the pain of hitting, pushing. Fredbjorn, on the other hand was staring at the ship with a pair of cold grey eyes. And Lionel is the boss over the docks and ships.

"Hey man you're looking pale."

"You would do the same thing! If you were going to die. " Hissed he.

"Who says that you are going to die?"

Hans rolled with his eyes and sighed.

The sailor man tied a rope around his arm. Hans could hear the gangplank falling down and people discussing.

"Get the prisoner over here! His twelve brothers want to see them!"

"Of course captain!" The man with the rope pulled a bit to hard, what made Hans almost fell . "Common Prince Hans! We haven't got all day." They both walked of the ship over the gangplank, Hans tried to avoid the look his brothers were giving him, but there was no escape from his brothers faces. Hans tried to glance down. There was an awful silence between them.

"Aw, thank you captain Gaston for bringing or brother." Said William.

"No thanks your Highnesses. I'm working for the Southryn isle's for so long. It's my job." The captain button his jacket. And pulls on his mustache.

"If it's okay with the royal family?" The captain looked at his crew. "Then we will be in the Southryn isle's for the winter."

"Of course you may board in the Southryn isle's! We all are very thankfully with our captain." Said the oldest brother: Fredbjorn.

Hans rolled with his eyes. It was just nauseating how his brothers were acting like true princess.

"We will take-"

"Good care of our brother." The twin Thorben and Richard liked to talk like that. It was almost frightening how they'd know what the other twin was about to say.

You didn't need an expert to know that they were faking.

"Well, we all expect that he get punished for all his crimes for what he did in Arendalle." The captain had a mischievous smile on his face.

"well i see i did a good job, but my man are tired from sailing. I think we will go to a tavern Your Highnesses."

"Of course!"

"Thank you, your highness." The captain bows and walks with his crew away."

"Vincent! Floris! Get the horses!" Fredbjorn was holding his youngest brother chain on his handcuffs.

"I'm surprised that Mother is not her." Said Hans, rasing an eyebrow.

"She is in the castle waiting for you." Fredbjorn pulls on the chain and Hans tumbles. He could feel his knee hitting a rock.

"Common stand up, Vincent and Floris got the horses." He looks out at the two brothers coming with thirteen horses. "Even your Sitron."

_"I get to at least ride my horse." _The thirteen men are mounting their horses and went off. It was not a to long ride about forty minutes. Hans enjoyed being on Sitron. A little downside was that he had to ride between his brothers. _"This is not right! They had to beat me up already. I bet their are planning something."_

After a rid of forty minutes they were standing at the castle walls. Hans got chained again and his handcuffs went back on.

Fredbjorn calls two guards to take him to the throne room.

"You better have a lucky day little Hansey!" whispers Jason. "You were never the loved one! So why even try?" The group walks further and Hans could still hear them laughing.

The guards opened the door to the throne room. And There was his mom. A woman with dark brown hair (That started to grey) perfectly tied up in a bun with her crown on.

Her Dress was a Dark satin blue, almost marine. she wore a dark green cloak with the symbol's of the Southryn isle's. But how pretty she is her eyes were grey and cold and never showed any emotion except anger.

Hans walks further the room in really slowly and tried not to look at his mother.

"Good evening moth-"

"Shut up you fool! Don't even try to talk. Her face was tense, but her hands were calm.

"Yes mother." Hans was still looking down staring at the ground.

"Look at me Hans!" Hans tilt his head slowly up. It was hard looking at the woman's eyes.

"You've realized what you did?" The queen stood up and walks to her son and slaps him right in his face. The slap burns in his face.

"You've almost made war with Arendalle! Don't you understand? were not allies anymore!" The queen gives another slap. And walks to her throne again and sits.

"You are dismissed for now."

Hans looks confusedly at his mother.

"I have to think about your punishment." The queen snaps with her long thin fingers and two guards appeared that had hidden behind a wall of the castle. They loosing Hans' handcuffs that made a cut into Hans' wrist.

Hans bows and walks to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Can you belief it Lionel?"William , Jason and Lionel had been listening the whole conversation. "That bastard is getting away with it!"<p>

"Of course not!" Said Lionel who was sharpening his sword. "however Mother said that she had to think about Hans' punishment."

"Don't act stupid! Mother will always say exactly what she is thinking!" Said William.

"You got a point in that brother." Lionel has just finished sharpening his sword. "But what if that bastard is going to licht everything on fire! huh!"

"We can't let that happen!" William who was sitting in a rock chair just jumped up "Why don't we make sure of Hans' punishment?" A Grin appeared on his face.

"Don't act stupid! Mother will kill us!"

"Nah, she won't! She doesn't care about Hansey!" He made a dramatic hand wave. "We can even lock him up in the dungeons!"

Lionel made a mischievous grin. "Boys... I think i have even a better idea!"

* * *

><p>Hans has just entered his bedroom and looks around if everything was still the same.<p>

"It seems the same." He walks around his room. "Yup, everything is fine."

Hans sits on his bed and then he felt the pain of when he fell today. He pulls his pants leg up and saw a bit of blood saw some open skin. Hans stands up and walks to his bathroom. He grabs a wash cloth and held it under the wash table. Hans didn't like the cold water too much. The prince grabs the wet wash cloth and holds it to his open skin.

'That burns." he bites his teeth to ease the pain. Suddenly the prince smells smoke. He looks down and saw that he was burning the wash cloth. "No..No!" Hans threw the burning wash cloth in the wash table. He terrified looks at his hands and runs to his drawer to grab a pair of gloves. He shoves the gloves on and the fire in his gloved hands extinguished.

"Don't make another problem!" Hans closed his eyes to listen to his thoughts. His fire was his and the royal family's secret.

"I'm born with it, and i have to deal with it!"

It was almost six o'clock and Hans was getting dressed for the dinner. He wears a green shirt with a white coat. and black pants.

He was buttoning his coat, when there was someone knocking on his door.

"Who is there?"

"It's Kathryn, the maid. I had to call that dinner is ready your highness."

"Tell them I'm coming."

"Yes, your highness."

Hans stands in front of the mirror, He saw an image of a boy of sixteen with auburn hair and a pair of big green eyes, the boy bawled his fist of anger,The eyes of the younger Hans were desperate and sad, that was about to cry and slide down the wall and hoping to disappear. _"Some may call it:'Lucky sixteen.' But that wasn't for me..."_ In fact, it was Hans worse year in life.

"Make at least for one time not a problem."

Hans opens he door and walks to the dining room.

* * *

><p>The queen Fredbjorn, Foris, Vincent, Thorben, Richard, Jason, William, Ivar, Aiden, Nathan, Tyr And Hans were sitting at the long dining table. Talking about: Trading, adventures, allies.<p>

"Does somebody know where Lionel is?" Asked the queen.

Aiden drank out of

his glass. "He should be here any time soon."

"Yes, he should be any time soon." whispers William to Jason Having a grin on his face.

"If he doesn't come in about three minutes then I'll sure-"

The queen couldn't finish her words because there was Lionel standing. His face all burnt. Everybody started to look from Hans to Lionel.

"Lionel! What happened for the love of god!" The queen runs to her eight son. She grabs his head between her hand palms. Lionel didn't answer. "Lionel! Are you okay?" The group of men looked at Hans and sending deadly looks to Him.

"Hans... burnt me..." The men were looking from their corner of the eye looking at them.

Hans stood: "I didn't do that!"

"Then how got i burnt than?" Lionel points his finger at his eye. "Common Hans! Nobody else got fire here! Besides, You almost murdered a queen! Remember? It wouldn't surprise us if you tried to kill your own family!"

Hans tried to protest but the guards grabbed him at his elbows. "Guards! Take my son to the dungeons!" The queen helps Lionel to walk.

"You.. can't do that."

"I can do if I want to!"

William and Jason grinned, but nobody saw that except Lionel and he winks at them.

"Please... don't." Hans got dragged away by the guards and the door then closed.

"Common Lionel, we will help you." said the nine men and they all walked out of the room.

William and Jason busted out of laughter. "That make-up works better than I thought!" laughed he.

"I knew that it would work!" William fell almost out of his chair.

"It was Lionel who knew that your dumbass!"

"Whatever! Hans is in the prison that was special build for him! "

"I hope he survive's!"

"I bet that he is going to survive!" William took a sip out of his glass.

"Let's pay a visit to Hans tonight! I mean, he could use all the help from his big brothers! Right?" He chews on the roasted chicken.

"Ya, he can use all the help from his big brothers." Smirked William.

* * *

><p>The guards took Hans to his Cell. It was a small cell with stone walls and one window with bars in front of it. The guards took a pair of handcuffs on Hans' hands.<p>

"You better not take those gloves off!" Said the guard, guarding the door.

"How am I supposed to take these gloves off?" Hans stared outside the window. "I have handcuffs on after all."

"Just letting you know that there is no way that you can escape out of this prison!" The other guard attaches the handcuffs on a wall.

"Not that I'm planning to escape out of this prison." He sat on a bench with his hands supporting his head.

"These handcuffs should work, right Marco?" The guard at the prison door nods at his partner.

"Ya, he will be fine." Marco played with his keys. "How is he supposed to escape? Think logical Harold!" Harold sighed.

"Of course i know that he isn't going to escape!" Hans eyes went from Marco to Harold.

"Let's leave, aint wanna disturb the prisoner!" He grinned. "No, let him be." The guards lock the door and went off. After they left Hans started to walk around.

"How has Lionel these wounds? There is no way that i've could have done that!" Hans grabs the bars and started to squeeze them. The heat in his hands was getting tense and tense. After several minutes of thinking he came to a conclusion.

"wait... Hold on a second!" He let go of one bar. "It were them! Hasn't it!" He turns his back and stares at the window. "Those bastards did this! And i wouldn't be surprised if Jason was in conspiracy!"

"How did you guess?" Hans turns his head around to see who it is. The sarcastic voice was very familiar.

"William, Jason!" He walks to the bars and grabs them both. "You bastards!"

"What? You get what you deserve! Don't you, Hans?" Hans hated when they're right.

"But just getting make-up on Lionel's body and face? They will soon find out!" He squeezed the bars even harder.

"Who cares?! You almost murdered a queen and a princess!"

"Hans let go of the bars. He realized that he didn't have any power to stop them.

"Just get the point Hans! You shall never rule a kingdom! You shall never get your throne!"

"Shut up!" The heat in his hands was getting hotter and the room started to get warmer.

"You almost killed two girls! You had the chance to do better, but no! You're a sociopath Hans!"

"Shut up!" He closed his eyes trying to avoid the painful words that his brother was saying.

"You're a fool Hans! It would be better if you are still invisible!"

"shut up!" The room was already hotter than normal, it felt like mid-summer, and it was early September.

"It would be better for this world if you didn't LIVE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why fight back? You have nothing to gain!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Just give you're life up! It's not gonna get any better! if you..." Then suddenly the handcuffs broke and the bars melted down, his gloves were all burnt up. Hans punched Jason in the face and grabs him at his coat that started to burn. Jason's nose was bleeding pretty badly and looked panicked around to find some help.

"Guards!" Yelled William. "Get help! Prince Hans escaped!" William waved at a group of guards. "get the queen!"

Hans then realized what he was doing and let go of Jason. He panicky looked at his hands. A little flame appeared in his hands. He looked at Jason who lied against the wall.

"You...you...BASTARD!" Jason spit some blood out of his month.

A group of guards tackled Hans down. The other guard grabbed his arm and twisted on his back putting handcuffs on his arms. Jason punched Hans in his face again and again. Then the world went black.

* * *

><p>Hans woke up in a dark room. He could defiantly smell felt his back of his head, he felt some dried blood. Hans couldn't see anything. <em>"I've got to get out of here!"<em> Hans walks a few steps, trying to find a wall or a door. he stretches his arms for him. He felt a wall and walks close to it. he stops at something that was made of metal. "This must be the door." He lied his ear against the iron door. he heard voices.

"How could he escape!" The queen yelled at Marco and Harold.

"We thought the handcuffs didn't break!"

"Didn't break...DIDN'T BREAK! I have you two clumsy guards for ten years now! And one of my son has burnt coat and a bloody nose!"

"Your majesty, we can assure you that he can't escape this time. There is almost no air in this cell, enough for him to live."

_"No air...No_ fire..." Hans slided down at the door tucking up his legs. _"I'm not gonna get out of here..."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Yay! We meeted hans! (And Fire!hans!) Thats a pretty bad, isn't it? Don't for get to write an review or favo and follow!" Next few chapers: Helsa! (A bit lol)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Idun and Primrose.**

**Creator notes: Queen Sonja is Elsa's and Anna's grandmother. Agar and Idun are Elsa's and Anna's mom and dad. Primrose is Idun sister. (Queen of Corona)**

* * *

><p><strong>Four weeks later.<strong>

Elsa and Anna were relaxing in the royal gardens. A soft fall breeze was playing with Elsa's and Anna's hair, Anna was peeling of leafs of a rose.

"He loves me, he doesn't, he loves me, he doesn't."

"What are you doing?'' Elsa lied down on the grass. It felt good to hang out with her sister.

"Checking out if Kristoff loves me." Anna legged "He loves me, he doesn't, he loves me."

"You don't need a flower to know if Kristoff loves you." smirks Elsa.

"I know! But it's just for fun. You should try it once."

"I don't have anyone in mind." Elsa watched some birds flying above her head.

"Or maybe you do?" Anna grinned while Elsa watched at her with a bit of a confused face. "I'm just teasing you." Anna peeled the last leaf of the rose. "He loves me!"

Elsa grinned too. "Where do you get that from?"

Anna stares out at the fountains looking happy. "From mom"

"From mom?"

"You wanna hear a story?" Anna looked mysterious from her corner of her eye at Elsa.

"Sure! Why not?" Elsa moved over to Anna.

* * *

><p>'Mom! Do I really need to meet the prince of Arendalle?" Idun sat in her room.<p>

"Of course you have to meet Prince Agdar!" The queen Sonja packed her daughter suitcase. "You can go with Prim!"

"I don't know if I want to marry yet." Idun caresses her hair. "He is a complete...Stranger!" Idun strikes a hand troughs her hair.

"Idun, I'm sure that he is a good man. You can't live forever here. Prim is already engaged!"

Idun tilt her head "Prim is engaged?"

"She is dear. With the prince of Corona."

"I never knew that!" Idun stared out of the window. "That doesn't mean that I have to marry!"

"Idun , You're the oldest sister! I'm hundred percent sure that if you meet him, then you'll be in love."

"True love doesn't exist." muttered Idun

"What did you say Idun?" Queen Sonja looked at her daughter with a bit of an angry face.

"Nothing." Idun tucked her legs up and wrapped her arms around it. She felt stuck and heavy. She didn't want to marry...Yet. _"Why do i have to marry? What if he is a slob? Or disgusting? Or worse than all of that!"_

"Idun dear, It's almost time to go."

Idun stood up and grabbed her suitcase. "You packed everything I need?"

"All of it."

Idun wanted to walk out of the room.

"Idun, wait." Queen Sonja walked to her daughter and whispered: " peel every night a rose-leaf. If you'll end on 'He loves me' Than he is you're true love."

"I'll remember that." Idun gave her mother a hug and then leaved on the ship to Arendalle."

**On the ship: **

"Isn't this amazing!" Primrose looked out at the sea. The waves danced and played with sun. The sun was getting down and the sky looked orange and purple.

"I...I...Guess so..." Idun held the railing tied. Looking pale.

"Whats wrong Idy?" Primrose gazed at the sea, watching two dolphins.

"Nothing..." Idun eyes went from left to right.

"Are you scared for Prince Agdar?

"No...No...I'm scared of the sea. And I guess a bit for Prince Agdar." Idun stood up and waddled to her sister.

"Common it isn't scary! You can hold my hand if you want." Primrose grabbed Idun's hand and holded up. "We can win everything Idy! The sea, scary princes!"

Idun let go of the railing and lifted her arms up and screamed: "WE CAN WIN EVERYTHING!"

"You said it girl!" Primrose and Idun both made their ways to their cabin.

Primrose jumped on the bed and lied on her back. "Hmm...This IS a comfy bed!"

"Don't fall asleep already sis!" Idun hitted her sister with a pillow.

Primrose covered her head. "You wanna play? Then here!" Primrose slams with her pillow against Idun.

"Stop, stop! You're messing up my bun!" Laughed Idun. her perfect bun was now long brown hair.

"And what about my bun!?" Primrose pointed her finger at her hair what now was long wavy light brown hair.

Idun burstted out laughing "Looks great!"

"Yeah right!" Prim tried to comb her hair. "We'll have diner in less than an hour!"

"So? We can fix that in time!" Idun brushed her hair. "I think I should wear my hair in a braid."

"O dear." Prim rolled with her eyes.

"What? A side braid looks gorgeous!" She looked at her self in the mirror. "We almost look like twins. Don't we?"

"We do but, you have blue eyes and i have green eyes."

"Yeah, that's the down side." Idun looks feverish looked around. "What should we wear?"

"I want to wear light pink!" Prim almost attacked her suitcase. "Where is the pink dress? Blue, green, purple...PINK!"

Idun grinned. "I think I'll go with the marine blue one." Idun walked to her suitcase and started searching through it. "Purple, pink, light blue, dark blue...Marine!"

"Or in other words: Blue, blue, blue.?" Prim smirked. "I'll get change. You'll wait here?"

"Sure. I will also get changed." Idun caresses the blue fabric. _"Thanks mother."_

She putted the marine blue coloured dress on. It had a sweetheart neckline and long thin sleeves. With a poofy skirt.

_"It fits perfectly!" _Idun smiled. _"I just now gotta fix that hair!"_

Suddenly Prim jumped out of the bathroom leaving Idun shocked. "And what do you think?" Prim's dress had a pink body and a pink skirt, with poofy sleeves and poofy skirt. With a round neckline.

"You startled me!"

"I'm sorry i didn't meant to startle you." Prim walked to idun. "Let's fix our hair Idy!"

"You mean you're hair." Prim raised an eyebrow and laughed. "My hair? You're hair is just a hot mess!"

"Yeah right." Prim walked to the vanity. "Aren't you going to fix your hair?"

"I like the braid." Idun strikes her hand through her hair.

"I don't the captain is going to like it."

"Whatever! It's our ship."

prim smirked: "Good point sis." Prim tied her hair in a bun. "But not for long. I'm gonna be queen of Corona."

Idun sat on her bed playing with her hairbrush. "I wish we could be longer single."

"Heck yeah! Being single is the best!" Prim avoided Idun. "But being married and a queen also sounds awesome.

"What about kids?"

Prim turned her head away and dropped the hairbrush.

"Did i say something wrong?"

"idy...I can't have babies."

"What! How?" Idun jaw dropped.

Prim covered her eyes with her hands. "I...I...I have endometriose!" A few tears glided from her cheek. "I won't make it if i was pregnant! I would die Idy!"

Idun looked with big eyes to her sister who was cringing.

"I want a child! But I'll never can! I'll never get a family! I'll never celebrate Christmas with my kids!" Prim cried with her hands still covering her face. "

"When did you discover?"

"Since I was sixteen. It broke my heart! I wanted a boy and two girls so badly!" Prim grabbed a tissue.

"Mom told me that it was in the family. But mom didn't get it! Her sister did! You're so lucky! You can have kids!" Prim lied her head on the vanity and covered her head with her arms. "Do...Do you want kids?"

"I do, Two girls." Idun hugged her sister. Prim lied her head on her shoulder.

"Why me..."

"Shhh Prim. You can't help it. Maybe if your older you can have kids. Maybe there be a medicine.''

"What if they won't have a medicine?" Prim dried her eyes.

"They will. I promise you." There was a long silence.

"Idy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're more than welcome."

**Arrived at Arendalle.**

"Wow Prim! Look at this town! It feels like Spring!"

"It does!"Prim sniffed the fresh air. "Goodbye winter!"

Idun laughed at her sister. She loved how goofy she was.

"Crazy to think it's summer right?" Idun played with her gloved hands.

"It just feels like spring! And i love it!" Prim sniffed at the flowers.

"Look at those roses! A tulip and a white rose!" Idun picked the two flowers and caresses them.

"weren't that your favorite flowers?"

"They are!"

"Also Idy, i like summer and you like winter." Prim gazed at the castle. "I want a sun on my royal emblem when I'm queen."

"Hey, we are here to check my prince jerk." Grinned Idun.

"I Thought you didn't like him?" Prim raised her eyebrows, looking pretty smug.

"I might give him a chance."

"You might!"

"O, stop it." Grinned Idun again.

"hey Prim."

"Yes?"

"You are the most crazy, weirdest, goofiest sister in the world."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I told you! Goofy!"

Prim port in Idun's arm. "But that makes me fun!"

"It does make you fun."

"Common you're highness's we haven't got all day! Prince Agdar waits for you."

"Were coming!" The two sister made they way to the servant.

"please your highness's , Stay with us. What if someone wants to kidnap you two?"

"We get it." prim and Idun. walked with the servants and guards.

"Look at those mountains!" Prim pointed her finger at the mountains. "They're huge!"

"They're! And look at the castle! Is that becoming me home?"

"Look how lucky you are!" prim slams her arm around her sister. "I think Prince Agdar is going be a wonderful husband."

"And i think that you'll have a wonderful husband to." Prim smiled.

"Maybe i don't need kids. I can be a strong ruler."

"You bet." Primrose pushes Idun.

"You always has to have the last word." prim rolled with her eyes in a funny way.

"yep! I do."

They both entered the castle of Arendalle.

"Look at those big fountains. They're amazing!" The sister hugged each other.

"Were going to have two really different lives. Me in Arendalle, and you in germany!" A tear glided on ger face.

"I promise that I'll try to write you every two weeks." prim was the older sister and a little taller.

"Good day highness's." A handsome young prince was standing in front of them. He was about twenty and had shiny honey-blond hair. "Welcome to Arendalle. I'm prince Agdar. And what are your names?"

Idun gasped when she saw Agdar. Young, tall, those big green eyes, And really handsome

"This here is Princess Idun. And I'm Princess primrose of Oslo."

"The princess's from Oslo! It's great to meet you highness's." he bows and grabbed Idun's hand and kissed it.

Idun cheeks were getting bright red. "Thanks..." They blushed for a long time.

"Uhm...Prince Agdar? can you give us a tour around your castle?" Prim Face went from Idun to Agdar.

"of course miladys, but first I'll show your rooms. They walked through the long hall ways.

"Here are your rooms." Agdar opened the doors.

"They're absolutely perfect!" The room was designed with a purple and green colour scheme.

"The green and purple are our national colours.

"Thank you Prince Agdar."

"You can call me just Agdar." They blushed again. "I'll see you later Highness's" He closed the door behind them.

"I think you have a little crush on Prince Agdar." Prim putted her clothes in the dresser.

"I don't know Prim." Idun sat on her bed. "I just met him!"

"I think he is a great Prince."

"What if it is all an act?"

"He isn't acting! He was blushing all the time!"

"You're right." Idun sighed. "It's impossible to act like that."

_"I can do the rose-leaf trick from mother!"_And every night Idun peeled a rose-leaf of for Agdar. She ended on 'He loves me'

* * *

><p>"Aunt Prim has endometriose?" Elsa stared at Anna with big eyes. She had listened carefully at Anna.<p>

"She has. That's why she had to drink the healing flower! And Rapunzel has the healing power."

Anna sighed.

"When she first saw our father, she told me it was... true love." Anna turned her head away.

"Is that why you thought that Hans was you're true love?" Anna ignored the question.

Anna looked down at her skirt.

"I peeled a rose for Hans"

"That's why I thought... that Hans was my true love."

"Did you really peeled a flower for him?"

"Yes...yes"

Elsa hugged her sister. "You have your true love! Kristoff!"

"You're right." Anna hugged back.

"Elsa..." Anna let go off the hug.

"Yes, Anna"

"Who is your true love?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe one day I'll find him."

"Maybe he is closer than you think."

"Or he is really far away."

"Over seas?" Anna shivered at that thought.

"Maybe...Don't you think this is great just hanging out with you?"

"It is nice but...Hey! Are you trying to change from subject?"

"No I'm not." Elsa laughed.

"Anyway, it is nice Elsa. I'm just glad that you aren't in queen mode. But just in the lovely sister mode."

"It does feel nice to be just a sister."

Anna made a big smile on her face. "Elsa... Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa smiled back. "Of course Anna." They both stood up and walked to the trees.

"Watch this!" Elsa twirled with her hand and it started to snow.

"I have an idea! Let's make a friend for Olaf!"

"That would be fun. What should we make? A girl or a boy?"

"What about girl!"

"Yeah! A little friend for Olaf."

"I want to make the head." Anna grabbed a pile of snow and started to make it into a ball.

"Then I'll make the body." Elsa made some snow in her hand. And created the body.

"Wow, you really are in control."

"I...I guess so..." Elsa looked at her hand.

"Are you still scared?" Anna walked carefully to her sister.

"A..A..Little bit." Elsa still looked at her hand.

"You don't have to be afraid. We practised four weeks."

Elsa grinned: "You call that practising? We were just eating chocolate and making fun of each other!"

"You can call that practising in fun." Anna putted the head on the body. "I think we miss something...Hold up! i'm right back!" Anna ran the castle in and not much later she came back with a big pink bow.

"Don't you'll think that will look cute on Snowflake?"

"Snowflake?"

"Yeah, I think it's a cute name for a girl. If it's okay with you."

"I like Snowflake."

"Okay, her name is Snowflake." Anna putted the big pink hairbow on the snowgirl. "She looks a lot like Olaf, don't you think?"

"She does." Elsa gave slammed her arm around Anna. "We made a beautiful girl, didn't we?"

"We did Elsa...We did." Anna gazed with Elsa a long time at the Snowflake. Untill they heard a high boy voice.

"Hi Elsa! Hi Anna! What are you guys doing?" Olaf ran to the girls.

"Hi Olaf! We're making a snowgirl for you."

"For me?" Olaf walked around Snowflake. "She is not alive though."

"Ow yeah, right, Elsa? Can you make her alive?'' Anna face went from Elsa to Snowflake.

"Of course. Back up!" Elsa twirled with her arms and hands. And then suddenly the stone eyes move. The twig hands bend and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Hi I'm Snowflake and i like warm hugs."

"OMG! She is alive!" Anna jumped up and down.

"She is!" Elsa felt so proud of herself.

Olaf pushed a way through the girls. And then he saw snowflake.

"Hi..hi i'm Olaf and i like warm hugs to." he grabbed Snowflake's hand.

"Me to!" And she gave Olaf a big warm hug.

Anna whispered to Elsa: "Some people are worth melting for." her face went from Olaf to Snowflake.

"They are indeed cute."

"Hey do you want to go to the beach? With me?" Olaf face was bright red.

"Of course! We could pick flowers up!"

"That's sound nice!" Olaf waved at Anna And Elsa. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Olaf."

"Anna...I want to go to mom and dad." Elsa fidgets with her hand.

"I want to go too Elsa." Anna pointed her finger at some roses. "Let's make a bouquet for mom and dad."

The two of them picked the roses and some other flowers. "Let's use the ribbon in my hair!" Anna pulled her ribbon out of her hair. She tight the ribbon around the bouquet And finished it with a bow. "here, perfect don't you think Elsa! Elsa.."

Elsa cried. The grass turned to ice.

"Elsa...Are you okay?"

"Yes...Yes...I'm fine." Elsa wiped her tears away. "I just thought of mom and dad."

"Maybe a visit will help you?"

"maybe?" They walked over the grass to the graves of their mom and dad.

Elsa sat by the graves.

"Hello mom and dad. How are you doing? I'm doing pretty fine mainly because Anna is here." Elsa beckons at Anna. "Come sit here." Anna sat next Elsa with the bouquet in her hands.

"Look at me now. I'm a queen! I build an Ice palace. I've learned a lot." Elsa's face dropped a bit.

"I...Played with Anna and with Everyone here." Elsa shuts her eyes. "I...I...Almost killed Anna again...I almost killed my family...I almost killed Arendalle...I almost killed the guards...I almost killed Kristoff,Hans,All the kingdoms." Elsa covered her eyes with her hands again. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a failure! I'm...I'm...A MONSTER!" Elsa cried it out.

"Elsa...It's not your fault." Anna hugged her sister.

"It...It is!"

"It's not your fault!" Anna hugged Elsa tighter.

"I wish they were still here!"

"Me too Elsa...Me too" On Anna's cheek glided a tear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, i had to make Elsa cry again! (Bad author lol) Anyway thanks for reading! I don't think that Hans is coming anytime soon :(. Don't forget to leave a review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm such a liar! here is Hans again ;P I hope you guys don't mind that I'm giving each character his/her own chapter. If you find the chapters to bloody you can always tell me.**

**Chapter 4: Letter's**

* * *

><p>Hans lied on his bench in the prison. He banged on the wall and door for four weeks, but no one came to visit. Only the maid who brought food three times a day. That was the only moments a day that Hans saw light, the rest was only darkness and thin air. He didn't notice that there still was a warm aura around him, it tried to escape. Hans started to feel worse and worse everyday, being in darkness 247 wasn't the best thing, and the smoke around him made it felt ill most of the time.

"completely isolated from the world...How did I come in this mess?" Hans striked his hand through his hair. "This is hell! Darkness, thin air, no one around to talk."

He tucked his legs up. "I wish I could just be free again." He borrowed his head in his hands. "But that is never going to happen!" He could feel the dried blood on his face. "I'm gonna to suffocate in here..." His jacket was all dirty with blood and some parts burned. He had a blue eye and dried blood on for head and cheek. His handcuffs were stronger but he still could move his fingers.

"No one would recognize that I'm a prince!" He sighed deeply. "Not that it matters, I'm stuck in prison after all." His right gloved hand hurted a lot. "it's probably because Jason stood on my hand."

He stood up and walked to the door and leaned against it. "I don't even get the chance to clean up my face, The last thing I remembered was getting attacked by some guards"

Then someone knocked on the door. Hans quickly walked to his bench. A maid opened the door with a tray of food in her hands.

"It's me Kathryn your highness, I'm here to bring your dinner." Kathryn wasn't allowed to open the door for so long but she leave it open. "I'll put it next to you, okay your highness?'' Kathryn looked at the prince with blood on his face and a blue eye.

"My, it is hot in here! Did a fire start here or something?"

"You can say that." muttered he.

Kathryn suspiciously looked at the thirteenth prince but decide to leave it.

"I'll have to go now. Good night." Kathryn locked the door.

"Night." He rolled with his eyes. there was something about Kathryn that he didn't like. maybe because she interferes with everyone. _"She is such a snooper! All ever since i was born!"_

Hans tried to grab the food, it was completely dark again. "Where is it?" He touched around. "There is the bread." He was just about done when he let a deep sigh.

"There are just these voices in my head that drive me crazy." He closed his eyes.

_"You're a sociopath."_

_"Don't be the monster they fear you are!"_

_"Don't you see? I can't!"_

_"You have to tell them to let me go!"_

_"O Anna...If there was someone out there who loved you."_

_"Why did you bring me in here?"_

_"Hansey , Hansey! Are you mad? Show us the fire that you have!"_

_"You freak! Nobody wants you!"_

_"No harm is against the Queen!"_

_"Love is an open door!"_

_"Noooo!"_

"They haunt me...Every day, every time."

He was about to lay down, but then he heard voices. He slowly walked to the door and leaned his ear against it.

"What do you mean that there is nothing wrong?!" Lionel yelled at his seventh brother. "It's scorching hot in this kingdom!"

"We really don't know the cause of this heat." William folded his arms.

"It's 25 degrees here! In September!" Lionel walked to the staircase. "I have to write some more letters, make sure that there is enough water for the whole kingdom."

Hans backed away from the door. "What have I done..."

* * *

><p>Lionel walked to his room. "This damn heat!" He entered his room and locked the door. "No one have to know this." He sat down at his desk and started to write a letter. he was about done when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Your highness? I'm bringing the last letters to the near by kingdom's , do you got any letter's ready to send?"

Lionel unlocked the door. "bring this one to Arendalle. Let no one know! You understand!"

"Yes your highness." The mailman put the letter in his bag and leaved.

Lionel smirks. "Mom would be proud of me!" He closed the door again and got dressed for dinner

* * *

><p><strong>One week later: Eight october.<strong>

It was six o'clock in the Arendalle kingdom, Anna and Elsa were having dinner.

"Look at that! Chicken, turkey, salad,mush potato, chocolate with strawberries!" Anna started to cut her chicken. "Tell Lindsay that she did a great job."

Gerda who served the food nodded to the princes. "She did a excellent job. That looks delightful." Elsa nodded, smirking with her head.

"Well said Gerda." Anna smiled at the old maid. "Thank you princess." Gerda bowed and then disappeared in the kitchen.

Anna whispered to Elsa: "Are they still busy working on the desert?" Elsa grinned. "I think so? What would it be? A chocolate cake, Creme bruléé?"

"They both sound amazing!" Anna stuffed some chicken in her mouth. "But I'll go for the chocolate cake. I mean, i love chocolate cake!"

Elsa smirks: "You just can't get your mind of chocolate, do you?"

"What can I say? Chocolate is life!" She cuts her chicken and stuffed it in her mouth. "I can't wait for Thanksgiving! That would be on great meal. pumpkin pie, turkey, and a lot, lot of chocolate."

Elsa shakes her head. "It's not all about chocolate, silly."

"I know, I know." Anna grabbed another chicken drumstick. "Did you already started the great trading in fall?"

"No, not yet, I'm trying to find new allies." Elsa felt the stress in her. "It's gonna be hard. We already got nine allies! How am i supposed to find a new kingdom." She let out a deep sigh. "We've lost The Southern isle's and Weselton."

Elsa looked around the table. "Where is Kristoff?"

"O he is working in the mountains for the week, you know, he loves his job." Anna bowed her head.

"You wish that he was here don't you?"

"Yeah pretty much." Anna sighed.

"You gotta give him the time. He is new to relationships."

"I know, it's just not what I expected. I thought that he would move in or something..."

"You and Kristoff need to take things slowly."

"i guess."

Elsa and Anna enjoyed their meal kai quietly entered the room, and walked over to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa."

Elsa's head shooted forward and laid a hand on her chest.

"Kai! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa." Kai bowed his head. "I need to talk to you alone." He nodded to the hallway door.

Elsa looked from the door to Kai. "Of course." She stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Anna, I'll see you later."

"No problem." Anna munched further on her chicken.

Elsa and Kai carefully closed the behind them.

"What's so imported Kai?" She folded her arms.

he nervously strikes his hand through his hair. "We've got a letter."

Elsa soften her tone. "I can read that letter later."

"From the Southern isle's"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and her eyes went big. "The Southern isle's, Why?"

"I don't know Queen Elsa. I'm not allowed to read letters." He gives the letter. it was a white green letter with the Southern Isle's logo, Two angel wings with a sword in the middle.

"Who writhed the letter?"

"Prince Lionel Westerguard of the Southern isle's."

_"It wasn't Hans at least."_

"I'll read the letter in my study. Thank you Kai."

"No thanks Queen Elsa."

"Tell Anna that I'm skipping dinner tonight." Elsa walked too her study as fast as she can.

_"The Southern Isle's writhed a letter! Why?"_

She entered her study and locked the door. Elsa sat at her desk, and rips the letter carefully open.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendalle_

_We've heard that you're doing the great trading in fall earlier than planned._

_unfortunately that the Southern Isle's and Arendelle no longer trading partners are. _

_But Queen Elsa. Our kingdom has a mayor problem, it's here twenty-eight degrees. Our Kingdom is well know of its warm weather but this is unusually warm. Our crops are dying and the people are getting thirsty.  
><em>

_Our hearts would warm if you'd paid a visit at The Southern Isle's to discus if we could be allies again._

_We know what our thirteenth brother did and it was horrible! He got punished for his crimes in Arendalle._

_Please dear Queen Elsa, help us with our extreme weather. Please let us be allies again. We understand if you don't want to help us._

_Prince Lionel Westerguard of the Southern Isle's ._

Elsa bewildered looked at the letter. "Why should i help them?" She let a sigh escape. "But they need my help." Sheturned her head away from the letter. "But Hans..."

_"Your sister is dead because of you!"_

_"If you would just stop the winter."_

_"We would like, your blessing...for our marriage!"_

_"Don't be the monster they fear you are!"_

"How in the world am I supposed to help the kingdom of the man who tried to kill me and my sister?" She sighed again. _"But they need you!"_

"Argh! These voices of Hans and some other drive me insane!" She slams her hand on the table.

"If I'd go there and made trading partners with them, everyone would be happy!" She gazed at the painting of her parents that hanged above her desk. "The question is: How in earth can I drag myself there?"

"Maybe i just need to sleep a night over?" She let a loud yawn go. "I guess I am tired of reading books the whole day And playing with Anna The **whole** day!" She stood up and walked the study out. She walked slow to her bedroom down the long halls.**  
><strong>

"Hey Elsa!"

Elsa turned around to see who it is. "Hey Olaf, hey Snowflake, how are you guys doing?"

They both giggled: "It was so fun! We played at the beach and after that we went in the woods to find some flowers and ow, it was so fun!" They happily danced around.

Elsa couldn't help but giggled. "It looks like you have a best friend Olaf!"

"It looks like it yeah!" Olaf hugged Elsa. "I needed to tell you that Anna was looking for you."

"Is she? Well, tell her that I'm gonna to rest. I'm pretty tired." She kneel and hugged Olaf back.

"Was it so hard all that Queen work?"

"it's harder than i thought." She let go of the hug. "Don't forget to tell Anna that I'm going to sleep, okay?"

"We won't!" The two ran through the halls.

Elsa shook her head and smiled. It was always Anna or Olaf that made her day."

She entered her bedroom and jumped on her bed. It was long time ago since she jumped on her bed.

"Mmhh...That never felt so good." She stood up to lock the door and changed into her pyjama. A sky blue dress with white lace. She put her crown on a pillow and brushed her hair. She watched herself in the mirror.

"I wish i could wear my hair down. But i am a Queen so the bun is always in the first place." Elsa laid down in her bed and pulls the blanket over her shoulders.

"What i am planning? A long night sleep." She closed her eyes and listen to the wind that howls outside. The Queen looked one more time outside and she saw a sparkle.

"The top of my castle." She smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

Elsa got awaken by a sun ray. She blinkt with her eyes. The sun just came up.

"How late is it?" The clock showed her Seven AM. "it's time to get up." Elsa sat in her bed and stretched her arms and legs. "What should i wear today?" She swinged her legs of the bed and walked to her closet. "Blue, purple, pink, gold, white." She folded her arms and started to think.

"Or, I could make my own dress!" She swinged with her arms and created a white ice dress, mermaid tail designed, a round neckline and lace sleeves.

"perfect! It's better than my first ice dress!" Elsa twirled around. "I can't wait to show Anna my dress." Elsa looked in the mirror and laughed: "But first, get that hair fixed!" Elsa happily walked to her vanity and brushed her hair into a bun. "There! That's how a queen looks" She puts her tiara on her head.

"Let's eat some breakfast." Elsa walked out of the room and went to the dining room.

"Hey Elsa! Did you sleep well?"

Elsa turned around.

"Hey Anna! I was just about too have breakfast."

"Me too!" Anna ran to Elsa. they both walked to the dining room.

"So, what was so imported yesterday evening?"

Elsa's face dropped. "O...A letter." All of Elsa's happiness was gone.

Anna smiled."A letter, from who?"

"The...The Southren isle's"

Anna bewildered looked at her sister. "the Southern Isle's? Why?"

"They invited me too become Allies again." Elsa turned her head away.

"Are they serious? Will never become Allies again right Elsa? Elsa.."

Elsa looked guilty to the ground. "They need our help Anna."

"Our help? For what? O... I know to teach their son manners!"

Elsa frowns her for head. "It's not like that. There is an unusual heat in their kingdom. their crops are dying, people are thirsty they need our help Anna."

"Your really gonna go there! Elsa, do you realize that Hans lives there?" Anna raised her eyebrows.

"He is in prison and got punished. There is nothing to worry!"

Anna sighed. "If you say than your right." Anna scratches on her arm. "I just don't want you getting hurt Elsa."

"belief Anna i will be fine." Elsa stops and grabbed her sister's shoulders. "Listen, he is not gonna hurt me or do something bad. I won't even go to his prison." Elsa hugs her sister. "I get that you're scared but we need to face our fears."

Anna hugged back. "I know, yeesh!" Anna smiled sad to her sister. "So you are going to the Southern isle's?"

"I still need to think about, who is gonna be in charge when I'm gon?"

Anna smirkt "i can be the Queen!"

Elsa smiled: "I don't know Anna."

"Just think about it Elsa, as much as you need."

"Thank you Anna." They entered the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of hugs! Thank ya'll for reading :3 Don't forget to review!<strong>

**-Kyllie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Elsa's 'trip to the Southern Isle's I.'**

**ARGHHH! Helsa pics won't help me at this point lol. Anyways I hope that you guys are enjoying this.**

**Shout out to: RavenQueenFan2065 You're the best!**

* * *

><p>The sisters laughed when entering the dining room.<p>

"Queen Elsa,." Kai cleared his throat, holding a white green envelope. "Another letter from the Southern Isle's."

Anna looked up while Elsa moved forward to kai, hands ungloved and free. "Thank you very much Kai. But my sister and I would like to have breakfast-" Elsa looked over her shoulder. "-If you don't mind." She sat down at the long dining table.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa for bothering you but, it was a last-minute letter."

Elsa was about too open up her mouth while Anna spoke. "What is that supposed to mean Kai?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows, calming her voice down. "Anna, this is not any of your business." Anna was about to ask something but stopped when she saw Elsa gave her a wink.

Anna grinned. "Of course Elsa, I'll go somewhere else." She leaves the room and shut the door behind her.

Elsa turned her head around. "What's in the letter?" the Queen grabbed the napkin, holding it as tight as possible.

"We don't know Queen Elsa, maybe something about the allies?"

"Perhaps, I should go there."

Kai nervously looked around. "Let's read the letter first Queen Elsa."

"Sure, have a seat please." Elsa pulled a chair, freezing it.

"Queen Elsa, you're freezing the chair." Kai pointed his finger at the freezing chair.

"I'm sorry, i still need to learn how to control these powers." Elsa leaned her head on her hands.

"I'm sure one day you'll learn it, maybe even from someone else." Kai laid his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "We have to face our fears, if your body is full of hate, fear or stress? Then you'll never learn to control your powers."

"Who told you that?"

"A very nice man...Your father." Elsa smiled, unfreezing the chair.

"Listen too me Elsa, we all have our flaws." He stopped for a moment. "They can be hate, angst, power willing, easily scared, pushing yourself, depression." Kai smiled and looked Elsa in the eyes. "But powers are not flaws, they're beautiful yet dangerous, feeling flaws will make it worse."

Elsa stared at Kai, sweet, kind Kai. "You don't know how much you remember me of my father.

Kai stroked Elsa's hair. "It's not easy to grow up without parents."

"It isn't..."

Kai smiled, he felt like a dad for Elsa. "Will still need to read that letter." He sat down on the chair next too Elsa.

"You're right." She ripped the envelope open and fished the letter. Her eyes grew wider every moment she reads a line.

_Dear Queen Elsa._

_There is a disaster going on in the Southern Isle's. Our crops are dying of the extreme heat._

_two people died of thirst and one person died of hunger. It's around thirty degrees. We are afraid that our south forest is going to burn down.  
><em>

_We're not a part of the trading circle anymore, no one wants to help us out._

_Dear Queen Elsa, please visit our country and we would love becoming one of the twelve trading partners again._

_Prince Lionel Westerguard of the Southern Isle's.  
><em>

Elsa almost froze the paper. "How is this possible?!" She stood up and walked around the room. "Thirty degrees? No way that could happen! It's early october!"

Kai rubs over his chin, thinking. "it's indeed strange." There was a moment no sound in the room. "I need to go there." Elsa folded her arms.

Kai bewildered stood up. "Queen Elsa I only care for your safety, and I don't think that's a good idea. You know it's Prince Hans kingdom."

Elsa sighed, concerned face. "I know, but there is something strange going on there." The Queen looked around nervously. "It's thirty degrees there, people are dying of thirst! I need to go there."

There was another long silence in the room. Kai started to smile. "Your are doing so much for the trading, it's probably the best thing too becoming trading partners again."

Elsa frowned her forehead, bawling her fist. "I'll leave tomight at Eleven PM, it will take at least a week to the Southern Isle's." Elsa sat down on a chair. "I'll leave Anna in charge while I'm gone."

Kai stood up and walked to the door. "I'll tell Gerda and everyone else about your decision." Kai shuts the door.

Elsa let down a deep sigh and leaned her head on her hands. "How in the world am I going to do this?" She gazed at the jam and bread. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Common in."

Anna walked in the room. "Hey sis! How are you doing?"

"Anna, I'm going to the Southern Isle's."

Anna's face melted away leaving her bewildered. "Wait,what?" Anna stood frozen on the ground. "When did you decide that?"

"Just a few minutes ago with Kai. I'm leaving tonight."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Tonight already?"

"Yes, you will be in charge Anna." Elsa looked at her sister bewildered face. "Don't worry Anna, i will be away for a week or three." Elsa walked over too her sister. "Listen, you need to be a strong leader, okay? You and Kristoff can rule this kingdom."

Anna scratched her arm. "I'm just worried, our parents died on sea."

Elsa's eyes went from hope to fear. the sea, it killed her parents. She gasped. "It won't happen, okay?"

"Okay."

There was a long silence between them. "Let's have breakfast"

Anna shrugs. "Of course."

They both sat down on a chair, grabbing their fork. Elsa searched around the table untill she found the chocolate croissant. Anna grabbed the hot chocolate and the sandwiches. It was a long breakfast, with no chit-chat going on. A nervous tension was going on between the two sisters. Elsa looked up.

"You really don't want me to go, do you?"

Anna looked so little and weak at that point that everyone would feel bad.

"No...You can go if you want too." She rolled her eyes to the side, looking down. scratching her arm. "It's just...After all these months." She paused for a moment. "The memories are just coming back...How he just broke my heart like it was nothing worth it."

"Don't worry about him. He is a big fat jerk!" Elsa rolled with her eyes and then looked down. "I'm only three weeks away Anna. It's a good exercise for you."

Anna raised an eyebrow, still with a grin "A exercise in what?"

"Being a Queen isn't easy you know?"

Anna gazed out of the window. "I guess it's a hard job, since I'm a princess, I don't know all that stuff." She licked her lips and drank some hot chocolate. "Daddy used to learn you that, not me." Elsa looked down at her croissant.

"You got a point..." She sighed and slammed her forehead with her hand. "Why is this so hard?"

Anna turned around and blushed. "Ehm...Elsa mom used to teach me that, not like you but...Kinda?" She sighed. "She learned me how to be a princess and a little bit queen."

Elsa's head shoot up, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?" She smirked. "I guess you just fooled me!"

Anna laughed: "Hey, i don't know everyone yet!"

"I am sure Kristoff, Gerda and Kai will help you Queen Anna."

"I'm sure about that but-"

The doors slammed open and a snowmen and a snowgirl cam in. "Hey Anna! Hey Elsa! Can we join breakfast?" The pair walked in the room, smiling happily.

"Of course you can join, Anna and I were just discussing about tomorrow."

"What is tomorrow?"

Elsa looked confusedly at the pair. "Do you guys not know yet? I'm leaving tonight to the Southern Isle's."

Olaf bewilderingly eyes went from Elsa to Anna. "Isn't that the kingdom of Hans? You know the one who broke Anna's heart and left her too die?"

The sister's looked at each other for a moment. "Ehm...Yes that Hans."

Snowflake grabbed Olaf's hand. "But, why?"

"Just for business, Olaf." Elsa lay her hands on Anna's shoulders. "And Anna is going to be in charge, kinda Queen."

The snowmen nervously grabbed his buttons. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Elsa sighed. "It could be on sea, but not in the Southern Isle's."

The snowman simply shrugs his shoulders. "I guess nothing could go wrong."

"Anna didn't you mention something about him? That he had a lot of brothers at the coronation?"

"Yeah, he had twelve older brothers or something like that." Anna gazed out of the window. "Big jerk he is! Pretending all sad and bang!, just killing my heart!" Anna bawled her fist. "Killing you! Lying! like we were thrash!" Anna sighed.

Elsa slams her eyes down. "I'm not feeling hungry anymore." The Queen walked to the doors of the throne room. "I'll write a letter too Prince Lionel Westerguard that I'm coming."

"Elsa, wait! Sorry!"

Elsa walked out of the room, hurrying too her bedroom. Running through the long halls. passing Kai and Gerda with confused looks. There was too many feels inside Elsa about Hans, a mix of hate, anger and sadness. It was hard to push away so many hate. She entered her bedroom and slammed a vase.

"Goddamn it Anna! Why do you always have to put the negative thoughts above the water!?" Elsa sat down on her bed. "Calm down Elsa..." A knock was on the door. Elsa felt very annoyed but still opened the door.

"Hey Elsa, are you okay? Sorry about what I said." Anna guilty looked down.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm just nervous." Elsa throw the door open. "Wanna come in?"

Anna's face lighted up. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come for a walk in town."

"Of course!" Elsa walked out of her room and closed the door. "Where should we go?"

"What about some perfume?" Anna laughed: "I think you'll need it!"

Elsa grinned: "Thanks Anna."

"You're welcome." The two sisters walked out of the castle, on their way to the perfume shop of town. "You know Elsa, they also have stuff for your body and...It's just amazing!"

After a walk of ten minutes they arrived at the perfume shop: 'Night Angel'

"Don't you just love the name Elsa?"

"It's indeed beautiful." The sisters walked in the perfume shop.A sweet mix of perfumes entered their noses. A little french girl walked to the Sisters. "Bonjour Queen and Princess." She bowed. "My name is Jacqueline, I work here." The french girl waved with her arms. "Let me show you some of our perfume's." Jacqueline showed a case of perfumes.

"Do I need to help, Queen and Princess?"

"No thank you Jacqueline." Elsa grabbed a perfume bottle.

"Oui, if you need any help I'm behind the cash register."

Anna's eyes went big. "I never saw so much perfume!" The sister grabbed a perfume bottle and sprays it on her wrist. "The Golden Flower. Little to flowery if you ask me."

Elsa grabbed the black bottle. "Night tear... Sounds creepy." Grinned she. She sprays it on her wrist. "I don't like this at all." She put it back.

Anna sat on a chair, holding another bottle. A pink with a red bow. "French kiss...How cute! And it's smells so sweet, I think I want this one."

Elsa's eyes searched for a bottle. "I don't think i like any of these...Wait!" She grabbed a bottle that was shaped in a blue snowflake with red perfume in it. "Iceburns..." Elsa sprays the perfume on her wrist. "This one is just perfect! It smells fresh and cold but at the same time warm and sweet."

Anna grinned: "Sounds perfect!" She stood up still holding 'French Kiss' "Let's buy these two."

"But why do i need perfume?" Elsa held the perfume bottle up.

Anna made a naughty look. "Maybe you find a cute prince in the Southern Isle's."

"Stop it, we don't need another Hans."

"I know, but just buy it. It smells soooo good!"

Elsa walked over to Anna. "You're right, it smells amazing."

"I told you! Let's go to Jacqueline." The two sisters walked over too Jacqueline who was standing behind the cash register.

"Oui! excellent choice Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Jacqueline blows away a blond curl, grabbing a blue and pink bag. "let me see, 'French Kiss' And...Iceburns? I never seen anyone buying that." Jacqueline Packed Anna's perfume carefully in. "May I know why you want to buy this perfume?"

Elsa smiled: "It just smells good."

Jacqueline grinned: "Nothing else? Maybe a new king?" Jacqueline placed a red bow on Elsa's perfume. And went further with Anna's perfume, putting a black-dotted bow.

"I don't have anyone in mind. _Jacqueline" _Elsa pronounced that name like it was spoiled bread.

Jacqueline shrinks. "Oui...Your Majesty."

Anna whispered too Elsa: "Seriously Elsa? Take a joke." And gave her sister a poke in her side.

Elsa let out a small yelp. And slammed her hand for her mouth. Elsa angrily gave a look to Anna.

"Here you go Queen and Princess." Jacqueline gived the sisters their bags with perfume. her face was pretty pale and her hands shaked a little bit. "Have a nice day further."

The two sisters walked out of the perfume shop, holding their bags. Anna gave a quick look at the clock in the bakery. It showed two PM. Elsa wanted to walk further but Anna grabbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Elsa's face dropped.

"I really don't want to go to the Southern Isle's." She played with her hair.

"You don't have to go."

Elsa's forehead made a frown. She blinks with her eyes a couple of times. "I have to go, they need Arendalle's help. I can't just leave them to die!"

Anna gave her a pat. "You're just nervous, why don't you take a nap?"

Elsa looked at her sister. "You're right, I should take a nap."

The sisters headed out to the castle. After a ten minute walk entered Elsa her bedroom. She put the bag on her vanity and her crown. She looses her bun and her wavy long hair fell down. The sun shined through the window on her new perfume. She melted her new ice dress and put her pyjama dress on. The Queen laid down on her bed, snuggling under blankets with the white fur above it. She blinks with her eyes one more time before sleeping in.

* * *

><p>"Where am I!" Elsa sat in a dark room with no door in it. "Help! Please Help!"<p>

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" Hans went closer too Elsa. He wore his grey cloak

"What are you doing in her Hans?!" A heavy windstorm was surrounding them. "Where is my sister! What did you do to her!?"

Hans smirks: "Next to you..."

Elsa looked to her side. Her eyes were horror fright. Next to her laid a dead Anna covered in blood, her eyes were open and big, live less. "Anna, what happened!?" Elsa hugged her sister. She looked at Hans who was holding a sword, covered in blood. He was laughing at Anna and Elsa.

Elsa made her voice in a growl. "You...You Monster!"

Hans went closer. "Me, a monster? You froze her heart! I just finished it!" He caressed the sword with his finger. "I'm not the monster _Queen_ Elsa, you are..."

Elsa's eyes went full of tears. Everything she tried to protect Anna didn't work. And Hans was just laughing at them, like he was enjoying the pain and hurt.

"You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!" Elsa's voice broke.

"No Queen, you did.'" Hans went closer.

"I didn't" Elsa tried to calm herself down. "You're lying!"

Hans sighed annoyed "Understand Queen Elsa, you did this! She was suffering from the pain of her frozen heart. She would have died of pain!" Elsa gasps. making her hands into a fist. Eyes horror fright.

Hans went a little closer. "Your sister is dead! Because of you!"

Elsa's world collapsed. _"My sister is dead...Because of me...Anna is dead."_ She looked at Anna who was lying on the ground. She turned around and fell on her knees. Hans smiled and went closer too Elsa.

"Anna is dead!"

"Why do you shut me out?"

"All you know is how to shut people out."

"okay...Bye..."

_"Go ahead Hans...Kill me!"_

Hans lifted his hand with the sword, ready to yank it off. it was about to hit her.

_"Goodbye world..."_

* * *

><p>"Aaahhh!" Elsa shoot forward. She had to blink a couple of times with her eyes, she then recognized her room. She looked at her hands, shaking heavy. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her blankets were completely frozen. She fell down again on her bed and closed her eyes.<p>

"It was just a bad dream Elsa."

She stood up and walked to the clock. "Ten PM...TEN PM?!" She ran too her vanity. "Have I been asleep for so long?" She brushed her hair and put it into a bun. "I haven't pack yet!" She putted her crown on and ran too her closet. "Wich dress? My coronation one? I'll stick with that." She put her coronation dress on and put her pyjama in her suitcase. "Should i take the perfume? Why not?" She grabbed the perfume, sprays in her neck and put it in the suitcase. She put some more clothes, brush, shoes and her gloves.

"Just for security." She closed the suitcase, brushed her teeth and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Elsa's trip to the Southern Isle's II**

**Sorry for late upload! I was busy with school. But i have some more text for you guys.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. :3**

* * *

><p>Elsa hurried out of the room, running through the halls still carrying the -overstuffed- suitcase.<p>

_"Hurry Elsa! The ship leaves exactly on ten PM!" _She quickly looked on the clock that showed 10:42. She tightened her face and ran even faster. She stopped for a break in the ding room where she met Kai again.

She gasped, holding the table. "where...Where are Anna...And the rest?"

Kai bowed and grabbed the suitcase. "They're already at the docks Queen Elsa." He tilt the suitcase, frowning his face. "Let me take care of this."

Elsa gave him a smile as thanks.

"Let's take the horses, the docks are pretty far away and this suitcase is heavy." Kai opened the door for Elsa. They both walked out of the castle. "My, what did you put in here Queen Elsa?"

She grinned: "O, just some clothes, shoes, brush, perfume, crown, gloves, cloak. And some more stuff."

Kai raised his eyebrow, smiling. "And that's supposed to be 'not enough'?"

"I guess so..." She took a proper pose. "I am a Queen after all"

The two went to the horse stable. They opened the big doors and a smell of hay mixed with horses made a way through their noses.

"With wich one would you pleased by Queen Elsa?"

Elsa walked past the horses. "So many colours..." She stopped at a stable with a black horse in it. Elsa smiled, looking at the horse. He was completely black with a pair of bright blue eyes. The horse started to whine, lifting his for hooves. Elsa jumped back while Kai ran to the horse.

"Easy boy...Easy boy." He petted the horse's nose. "This is Blue Moon, he is a bit skittish." The horse wined happily. "But I'm sure he is fine." Elsa, who was a bit of fright, carefully walked to the horse.

"Are you sure that he is safe to ride?" She laid her hand on his nose.

"I'm sure he is safe to ride Queen Elsa." Kai grabbed a purple green saddle with Arendalle's symbol on it. "This saddle has real leather of cows. And a satin pillow."

Elsa shook her head. "It's a short ride, is that really needed?"

"The people of Arendalle will say goodbye to their Queen for three weeks."

Elsa smiled. "So, I am not a monster anymore?"

"You never been a monster Queen Elsa, You're the Queen of Arendalle. Their Queen, they love you the way you are." Kai petted Blue moon on his snout. He led the horse out of the stable.

Elsa mounted the horse, making sure her suitcase was on the horse's back. She noticed that Kai didn't grab a horse. "are you not coming to the docks?"

"I still have to read some letters and I need to visit my wife."

Elsa disappointed nodded at Kai. "I get it..." She held the reins, ready to leave. "I'll see you in three weeks Kai."

Kai waved at Elsa. "Goodbye Queen Elsa, have a safe trip."

"Bye Kai." Elsa slammed with the reins and Blue Moon immediately went off with a small neigh. They where in twelve minutes at the docks, Elsa could see a whole crowd of people. A few people already noticed her and started to clap. Elsa felt this warm applause, they weren't afraid of her anymore. Elsa carefully looked around to find her sister and the snowman. She gazed in the crowd, and there on a horse was Anna with Kristoff next to her. Behind them stood Snowflake and Olaf.

Anna Started to scream when she saw her sister. "Elsa! Elsa! I'm standing here!" She waved with her arms.

"Where? I can't see with all these people here!" Olaf jumped up and down.

"Come here little buddy." Kristoff tilt Olaf in the air. "oh, i see her now!" He started to wave with his arms to.

Anna had her green cloak on. With her coronation dress.

Elsa arrived at the crowd on the docks.

The guards made a path through the crowd "Move people! Get out of the Queen's way!" The crowd moved away to make a path for Elsa.

Elsa and Blue Moon moved through the path and reached the ship. She went off Blue Moon and stood next to Anna.

"Did you sleep well?" Anna slammed her arm around Kristoff.

The Queen frown her face and held her hands tight. "I slept pretty good." She quickly made a fake smile on her lips. "Just a bit nervous for the trip."

Anna smiled, hugging her sister. "I understand Elsa." They hugged for quite a while untill the captain laid a hand on Queen Elsa's Shoulder. "It's time too go your highness. It's 10;57. We should prepare." The captain yelled too his crew that there are going to leave soon.

"You promise me, Anna of Arendalle, That you will take good care of Arendalle." She held her hands.

"I will promise that 'Queen' Elsa of Arendalle." Anna let go of her hands.

"Wait, wait! I want a hug too!" Olaf ran too Elsa and crashed into a hug . "Oh, sorry Olaf. Of course I shouldn't forget you." She went on her knees and hugged the snowman back, letting a tear glide on her cheek. After the hug Elsa said goodbye to kristoff and Snowflake. She let out sigh and went on the gangplank. Every step she took was a punch in her stomach, A punch of homesickness. She was just standing on the ship and the gangplank was taking away, Not hearing the captain shouting that the sails need to get hoist. She gazed at the ocean, the ocean that killed her parents, the black and grey water mass, It was absolutely horrorfrighting. She turned around and saw Anna and Kristoff (With Olaf on his back) Waving at her. She would miss her sister for three weeks, but if that's gonna save a kingdom? Than it would be worth it. The people of Arendalle waved back at her, their Queen. Elsa waved back at her people and at specially Anna.

"Bye Anna, bye Kristoff! I will miss you guys!"

The voices where getting softer and softer as the ship sails further away "We...Miss...You..Too...Que...Els.."

Elsa gazed at the ocean waving at nothing. She let out a deep sigh. There was no turning back now.

"Queen Elsa, would you like to have some dinner?" The captain bowed. "The name is Captain Nigel Longwater."

Elsa turned around. Captain Nigel had the colours in his uniform. Brown curly hair that was turning grey. His green jacket with golden buttons gave him that rich look.

Elsa smiled and nodded at him. "Of course Captain Nigel."

The two walked over to the dining cabin. "Is it your first time majesty?' Nigel laid his hands on his back.

"It is, I wasn't expecting it to be the Southern isle's. I never heard of it." Elsa turned her head away, folding her hands. The captain shook his head. "to be honest, I never been out of Arendalle."

"You'd never been out of Arendalle? How come so?"

Elsa tensed her grip. "I...Was just afraid of the sea, that's all." She almost wanted to let a tear escape from her eye.

he looked at Elsa suspiciously. "Let's go to the dining cabin." Nigel held the door for her open. The dining cabin was pretty full. A loud laugh was coming from a corner, beer glasses clink, another man having a hiccup-laugh. Elsa felt nervous, like an outcast. She nervously looked around the cabin. It seems that everyone was having fun except her. It was all so new to her.

"Captain Nigel!" A man in the shadow, pulling on his jacket.

"Robert! How are you doing?" Nigel went to the shadowed man and gave him a pat.

The man stepped out of the shadow. It was a man around his early twenties. He had just like his dad black curls some stubble. He had big deep purple eyes. His red long jacket reminded her of her father. His teeth were pearl-white with strong cheekbones.

He stepped to Elsa, giving her a charming smile. "And who is this?" Nigel slapped his hand. "Ouche!"

He coughed. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendalle, _Robert_." He widened his eyes on 'Robert'. The boy raised his eyebrow. Elsa nervously smiled.

After a long silence spoke Nigel: "Let's just have a nice dinner." The three sat down at the long table, with a drunken man sleeping at the end of the table.

Elsa was just poking around in her food.

"And I said: We need to head south. While Jake said: No north! eventually we went South and voilà! We were in england!" Robert drank from his wine. "I am the first mate after all!"

Elsa sighed._ "Robert has his talks..."_ There was something annoying about him after his good-looking appearance. She quickly gave him a fake smile. Robert gave back his charming smile.

"You have been quite, quite Queen Elsa, is there something wrong?"

"No...No...Not at all." Robert shook his shoulders. His purple eyes looked a long time at the Queen. Elsa's eyes went from Robert to his sword.

"Why do you have a sword, Sir Robert? There is no danger out here."

Robert chuckled: "It's a special sword from my father, This may sound weird, but i don't want to leave it in my cabin." He laid his hand on it.

"I see, still...There is no need to worry for robberies."

"I know..." He paused for a minute. he pointed his finger on a drunken man, grinning: "No worries? i think that guy needs to take a rest." In the whole night Elsa hadn't smiled. But a tiny smile appeard on her face.

"Anyway, i am going to bed. I need to be fresh tomorrow." He stood up smiling at Elsa and Nigel. He closed the door behind him.

Nigel sighs. "That boy needs to learn a lot."

"If i may ask...Why does he has purple eyes?"

Nigel looked up, confused at Elsa. "Purple? Probaly something genetic, I don't know." He sipped from his drink. "All i can say is that, that boy needs to learn a lot in his life."

Elsa stood up. "Thanks for the meal Captain Nigel. I'll go to my cabin now. Good night Captain."

"Good night Queen Elsa." She left the room, hurrying to her cabin. She locked the door behind her and sat on her bed. She grabbed her suitcase and tried to find her pajamas. "Where is it? Shoes, brush, shampoo, Dress, other dress...There it is!"

She grabbed the blue satin pajama and changed into it. She started to brush her hair carefully. She snuggled in her bed and let a tears escape from her eyes. The Queen bury her head into her blankets. The homesickness punched in her stomach. After a long time gazing at nothing she fell in a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the short-late chapter! i think we will dock in the next chapter because who has time to write on ships? lol thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Welcome in the Southern Isle's!**

**I am way to freakin excited for this chapter lolz!**

* * *

><p><strong>One week later.<strong>

Elsa woke up in an early morning. She heard the seas through her ears. She let out a yawn and swung her legs over the bed. The Queen let her feet glide in her slippers. She stood up and walked to her vanity. She saw her mirror image and smiled. The strong, beautiful Queen she always hoped to be. She brushed her hair and putted in a bun with ribbon through. The Queen chose a turquoise dress with a O-neckline, long sleeves and lace on her skirt.

"It's a beautiful morning!" She danced in her cabin and grabbed her blue shoes with ribbon on it. She putted her golden crown on her head And her cloak, however she didn't need it, she still liked acting as a normal human being. She walked out of the cabin, to the deck.

The temperature was strangely hot. "I guess i didn't need the cloak. It's mid October! or maybe it is just that the cold doesn't bother me." She grabbed the rail and sniffed the sea air. "How could i ever think that the sea was dangerous? It's the opposite...Only at night is it a bit frightening." Elsa twirled some ice around her hand, making little snowflakes on her hand.

"Good morning Queen Elsa." Nigel suddenly stood right behind her.

Elsa squeezes her hand behind her. "Good morning Captain Nigel."

"Isn't it warm? Well it is the Southern Isle's " Elsa opened her mouth a bit without noticing. _"It is really warm! Middle in October. They weren't lying There is something serious going on." _

"Ehm...Everything alright Queen Elsa?" He gave her a concerned face.

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. "Hmm...No, no." Elsa squeezed her hand.

"O, that's good." Nigel pulled on his gloves. "And how was the last week going on the ship?"

"Pretty well."

"SOUTHERN ISLE'S IN TWENTY MINUTES!" Yelled the second mate. Nigel sighed. He whispered to Elsa: "These mates need to learn that people in the back can't hear them."

Elsa laughed turned into a shock. "Southern Isle's in twenty minutes?!" That announcement was as a punch in her face.

"Indeed Queen Elsa, you can already see the kingdom a bit."

Elsa looked at the big island. It had a massive castle in the middle. And some big mountains. It surprisingly looked a bit like Arendalle from what she could see. It looked like there was in the distance some more islands. "That must belong to them" mutters she.

"Have you ever been there Captain Nigel?"

"I have, Big kingdom that is falling apart right now due to a mysterious heat. A big kingdom, The queen has pretty bad luck to have thirteen sons." Grinned he. "I self, have two sons. One is five the other one eight. I miss them."

_"i know...Thirteen sons."_ Elsa froze the rail. _"Am i really gonna save the kingdom of my 'almost' killer?" _She sighed. "_How on earth am i gonna do this?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteen minutes later:<strong>

Elsa has just closed her suitcase. It was almost time to get off the gangplank, on Southern Isle's ground. She grabbed the suitcase and walked out of her cabin. She clashed against a man. Elsa dropped her suitcase.

"I'm sorry."

Robert smiled. "Doesn't matter. Let me help you." He grabbed the suitcase.

"Have you ever been in the Southern Isle's Sir Robert?" Elsa grabbed the suitcase back.

"I have, a long time ago. I lived here, until i left when i was sixteen. I left with a really important girl...My wife."

"Are you married?"

He smiled. "I am, for a half year."

"THE GANGPLANK IS READY! WE DOCKED!" yelled the second mate.

Robert sighed and laughed at the same time. "Someone needs to tell him that yelling isn't helping."

Elsa made a fake smile. She said him good bye and walked over to the gangplank. She let out a deep sigh and froze the handle of her suitcase. She stepped on the gangplank every step was punching in her stomach not of homesickness but of fear, anger, angst, the fear of seeing her killer. A man with brown hair and blue eyes, with short sideburns. His suit looks too warm for this weather. The man was standing on the docks. He came closer.

"Good morning Queen Elsa, i am Prince Lionel Westerguard Of the Southern Isle's." He bowed and grabbed her suitcase. "Welcome in the Southern Isle's."

Elsa felt a bit alarming. But she gives her suitcase to the man whose name was Prince Lionel. "Good morning Prince Lionel."

Lionel gave her a smile. "Can i lead the Queen to the castle perhaps?" He grabbed a horse by his reins. "With horse if you don't mind." He grabbed another rein from a white horse.

"Thank you Prince Lionel. And no, i don't mind." She mounted the horse and sat with her legs on one side. The two galloped to the castle of the Southern Isle's It was a huge castle with beige-creme colour walls, it had a big gate and a big garden.

"Welcome prince Lionel, welcome Queen Elsa." The guard opened up the gates.

"May i ask where your other brothers are?" Elsa lifted herself to the ground.

Lionel grabbed the horses and walked to the stable with Elsa. "Well, Fredbjorn is studying, Vincent has his own kingdom in another country, The twin? I don't know. I don't know about William and Jason. Ivar and Aiden are swordfighting you know, practising. Nathan and Ty(R) are playing sports and Hans...Well..."

Suddenly a horse started to neigh very loudly. "Easy boy! It's just a dog, shush!"

"Anyway, i'll show you your room." He locks the horses in the stables. The two walked into the castle. It was a beautiful castle on the outside but in the inside it was very cold and grey with some carpets and paintings. It was very different from what Elsa was used to: Nice wood floors colourful walls. Flowers (Set by Anna). Lionels opened a door of a bedroom. This one was colour-fuller with sky blue walls and dark oak floorboards.

"I hope you like this room Queen Elsa."

Elsa looked around, the bed has cream blankets and a lot of pillows, small, big, medium sizes. "This is great Prince Lionel"

Lionel gave her a warm smile. "Thank you Queen Elsa. We often have visitors since i was a little boy. And well, until when the King died."

Elsa gave him a small nod.

"So we're happy to finally have a visitor." He folded his hands and laid them on his back. "I would like to invite you, Queen Elsa, to have a dinner with us tonight on 7 oclock."

At that moment came Fredbjorn in the room. "Good morning Queen Elsa. Did you had a nice trip?" Fredbjorn was already in his thirties. with brown and green eyes. Lionel raised an eyebrow and give his brother a bit of a annoying look.

"I did, thank you."

"The Southern Isle's feels guilty about Hans crimes in Arendalle."

"It's something we'll never forget Prince Fredbjorn." Elsa made her face emotionless and cold.

"We know and we're sorry."

Lionel came between them. "Will you join us with dinner tonight Queen Elsa?"

Elsa still looked cold. "Thank you for the invitation, i'll see you tonight." The brothers walked out of the room. Elsa locked the door behind them.

"Am i really gonna need to dine with them?" She grabbed her suitcase and opened it. "What in the world? i came here to talk about business." She pulled her stuff out.

"What am i gonna wear? This green dress or this Marine blue dress?" She held the dresses up and started at them. "This marine blue dress." She changed into the marine blue dress.

"And my hair? i am going to sit with thirteen men!" She stood up and walked over to the vanity. "A bun should work."

* * *

><p><strong>7:50 PM<strong>

Elsa unlocked the door of her room. She had been sitting in her room for the whole day, afraid to run into Hans. She walked through the halls of the big castle. She had no idea where to go.

"Good evening Queen Elsa, Can i help you?" a maid stopt by her.

"Can you lead me to the dining room? I have no idea around this castle."

"Sure your Majesty."

The maid led her the way to the dining room.

Elsa entered the room and felt immediately all eyes on her, she searched for any sign of Hans. But she saw only eleven man. a long silence was in the room and Elsa just stood there. She quickly sat down at the long table.

"Hello..." Elsa waved with her hand. She putted gloves on before unlocking her room. The tempeture was even hotter in the castle.

William drank from his drink. "And how is it in Arendalle, Queen Elsa?" He nervously stroke his hand through his hair. "Since Hans, made a mess." Some grinning voices was coming from the table.

Elsa made her face hard as ice "Can i see him?" She could here Lionel choking in his wine.

Wiliam looked up. "Who? Hans?" Fredbjorn and Lionel switched looks on their faces.

"Yes, Prince Hans." Elsa looked at the eleven man who were watching her.

Lionel stood up. "I don't think you can, Queen Elsa"

"And why can't i?"

Lionel tried to find help with Jason and William. "He might be dangerous."

"How? I don't know if you heard of it, but i have the power to create snow and ice. I would think Prince Hans has told you about that?" Fredbjorn nod at Lionel.

"Fine, one visit, eight minutes." Lionel stood up and gave Elsa the Come-here sign. They went through the long hallways and ended up at a spiral stair who led down to the dungeons. The further they walked down, the hotter it became.

Elsa took of her gloves and rubbed with her cold hand on her arms. It was one heck of a walk through this maze. After a walk they stood in front of in iron door.

"May i present you: Prince Hans' cell." Lionel took a step back and let Elsa knock.

*Knock* * Knock*

She could hear someone moving behind the door. "GO away Lionel!"

Elsa nervously looked at Lionel.

Lionel walked to the door. "You have a visitor! A special visitor!"

"Yeah right! There is no one there, Go away!"

Suddenly the iron door swung open, a heat spread in the halls and Elsa could see a man sitting on bench. White blouse, Auburn coloured hair and gloved hands. He was tucked up in the corner and his hands had handcuffs on them. There was some blood on his head and shirt, it looked like it was burned closed.

Elsa step forward and saw Hans, pale and his hair messed up. Is this the Prince where Anna fell in love with? This prisoner?

Hans didn't show emotion. "Well! Queen Elsa, what brings you here?"

"There was a mysterieuse heat in your kingdom, it seems like you don't care at all?"

Hans rolled annoyed with his eyes. He still wears the same boots when she first met him. along with his blue pants. "Why should i care? It isn't my problem!"

"You should, it's your home."

"So? I can't help this heat!" Hans folded his arms squeezed his gloved hands.

Elsa felt making an ice wall to cool off. She walked closer to the prisoner.

"Don't you dare come closer!" Growled he. He angrily looked up to Elsa.

Elsa quickly stopped and took a step back. There was a long silence between them. Elsa gazed at those green eyes and she didn't know why but she saw something in his eyes. something red, it popped up and than disappeared. like there was a scene playing in his eyes, with as lead rol: red.

"What are you looking at?!" It was more questioning than angry with a bit of suspicion.

"At someone who is lost." She spit it out.

"Am i lost?!" Hans stood up and walked over to Elsa. He was standing two meter away. "Listen Queen! I am not the one with freaky ice powers! i didn't almost kill my brother or in your case your sister! You're one freek Queen Elsa!" Some sparks fell of his fingertips. Elsa and Hans started angrily at each other for a long time. Lionel's eyes become bigger of fear. She could see the anger in his eyes. The red and the green tried to gain power over each other. It looked like the red could never win. Lionel angered his face and laid his hand on her shoulder.

The words cut through Elsa's body. She felt the rage getting on.

"Queen Elsa, it's time to go."

Elsa said nothing she just angrily looked at Hans and he back. "Watch your words Westerguard..."

"Yeah, it's time to go." She walked out of the door and Lionel quickly locked the door behind her. They could hear some chains behind the door and panting. After that someone who knocked his fist against the wall.

"Everything alright Queen Elsa?" Lionel

Elsa walked with big steps. "I am fine!" She ran up the spiral stairs with Lionel behind her. after a ran through the castle, entered she her room and locked it. The Queen slammed her arm and a icicle appeared. She fell sat on her bed and felt the hate through her whole body.

"The bastard! How does he dare to talk about me like that!" She slammed her fist on the blankets.

She saw his image again: As a May i present you: Prince Hans' cell." Lionel took a step back and let Elsa knock.

*Knock* * Knock*

She could hear someone moving behind the door. "GO away Lionel!"

Elsa nervously looked at Lionel.

Lionel walked to the door. "You have a visitor! A special visitor!"

"Yeah right! There is no one there, Go away!"

Suddenly the iron door swung open, a heat spread in the halls and Elsa could see a man sitting on bench. White blouse, Auburn coloured hair and gloved hands. He was tucked up in the corner and his hands had handcuffs on them. There was some blood on his head and shirt, it looked like it was burned closed.

Elsa step forward and saw Hans, pale and his hair messed up. Is this the Prince where Anna fell in love with? This prisoner?

Hans didn't show emotion. "Well! Queen Elsa, what brings you here?"

"There was a mysterieuse heat in your kingdom, it seems like you don't care at all?"

Hans rolled annoyed with his eyes. He still wears the same boots when she first met him. along with his blue pants. "Why should i care? It isn't my problem!"

"You should, it is your home after all."

"Again, why? I'm just stuck in here after all!" Hans folded his arms and clenched his fist. He turned his head and stared at the walls.

Elsa felt making an ice wall to cool off. The temperature in here was just scorching. She slowly walked over to the prisoner.

"Don't you dare come closer!" Growled he. He angrily looked up to Elsa.

Elsa quickly stopped and took a step back. There was a long silence between them. Elsa gazed at those green eyes and she didn't know why but she saw something in his eyes. something red, it popped up and then disappeared. like there was a scene playing in his eyes, with as lead rol: red.

"What are you looking at?!" It was more scared than angry with a bit of suspicion.

"At someone who is lost." She spit it out.

"Am i lost?!" Hans stood up and walked over to Elsa. He was standing two meter away. "Listen Queen! I am not the one with freaky ice powers! i didn't almost kill my brother or in your case your sister! You're one freek Queen Elsa!" Some sparks fell of his fingertips. Lionel's eyes become bigger of fear. Lionel wanted to close the door immediately before he would get to much air and break out of the prison.

The words cut through Elsa's body. She felt the rage getting on.

"Queen Elsa, it's time to go." Lionel laid his hand on her shoulder.

Elsa said nothing she just angrily looked at Hans and he back. "Watch your words Westerguard..."

"Yeah, it's time to go." She walked out of the door and Lionel quickly locked the door behind.

Elsa ran through the dungeons with Lionel behind her. She wend up the spiral staircase and ran to her bedroom and locked it. She clenched her fist, frowning her face. The Queen sat down on her bed. Almost freezing her blankets to solid ice.

"That bastard!" She pushed her knuckles in the blankets. She saw the image of Hans: Prisoner, murderer, Sociopath, but also his eyes, green with sparks of red. Elsa couldn't help but she constantly had to think about his eyes, His big green jade eyes with this mysterious red. This question leads to more questions. It didn't seem natural, like he was keeping a secret. "Sure, he would have a secret, it's prince Hans but still..." Elsa clenched her fist.

"You're a pretty good actor _Prince_ Hans, but i am gonna find out what is up with those eyes of you." She stood up and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, she met Hans! There is some drama on it's way! And some little pieces of helsa. (Puzzle of thousand pieces! lol) Thanks for reading! don't forget to leave a review. I feel like eyes tell stories, do you guys think too?<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Thirteenth room.**

* * *

><p>Elsa walked through the empty castle. She had to see Hans. it felt wrong to just go alone to the dungeons, i need one of his brothers agaisn. She looked left and right when she reached the dining room. Elsa sprinted through the long halls she looked one more time back. And ran further the hall. She thought the whole time that Hans' Eyes were just an illusion<p>

"Quick! what if i see one of his brothers and get caught?" She stopped at the corner of a wall. She could hear some voices coming down the hall.

"William! There is no time for this nonsense!"

"What nonsense?! Queen Elsa could cool down this heat!"

"How?! This heat is just pure magic!" Lionel wrinkled his nose. "Magic is dark! That's what mom used to teach us!"

_"Magic? This heat is caused by magic?"_ The footsteps became louder.

Elsa quickly fled into a room and locked the door behind. It was a room with cream coloured walls, it had a bed, drawer, a painting, clock and that was it. No carpet. And a smashed mirror in the bathroom.

"Whose room is this?" She carefully walked to the window, it had a white curtain, with some black spots. Elsa turned her head around and saw something lying under the bed. She curiously walked over to the bed and stooped. She degraded under the bed and felt a soft fabric. She pulled the thing out and held it in front of her. It was a white glove with a green design.

"A glove..." Elsa caressed the fabric. She saw her own youth. How her gloves were always on her hands, how her room became all ice. But this glove was different, it had a black spot on the hand palm. However hers were always blue. She caressed the fabric a little longer. She turned her head to the drawer. A painting of a family was hanging on the wall. She laid down the glove back under the bed and walked over to the painting. A King and a Queen were smiling proud at the painter. And in front of them stood thirteen young princes. Under the painting were thirteen golden graved names.

_"Fredbjorn, Floris, Vincent, Thorben, Richard, Lionel, William, Jason, Ivar, Aiden, Nathan, Tyr, Hans." _She smiled. "_From big to small."_

Elsa stared at the painting. All the boys/men were smiling at the painter, except for one. The thirteenth prince gazed at the painter with a scared and uncomfortable look on his face. It was a seven year old Hans. His gloved hands were nervous and clenched together. His auburn hair standed out from the rest of his brothers.

"Why wasn't he smiling?" She studied the thirteenth prince. But there was nothing suspiciously at it, except for his scared face and clenched hands. She looked at the clock, it showed eight PM.

"I still can visit Hans, it isn't that late." Elsa unlocked the door and left the room.

* * *

><p>Hans sat on his bench. thinking of his earlier meeting with Elsa.<p>

"Did i? I did it again with my eyes!" He rubbed in his eyes. "It happens everytime when i get mad, scared or stressed!" Hans stood up and was just pacing around. The woman he thought he would never see again is actually here, right above him now. Hans breathed through his nose. That little extra air was nice. And the sparks that he let go felt so good. He felt like he threw some hate and stress away.

"I just wish i could unglove my hands, and be free...be accepted for who i am..." He looked down and felt the sadness growing. The thoughts of his past made it worse _"Leave it Hans! men don't feel sad, they're the one who take controll, the one who stay strong!"_ Hans closed his eyes, frowning his forehead.

**Flashback: an eleven-year-old Hans.**

Hans leaned against his door. His glove was all burned up. the other one laid somewhere in his room. He felt the world collapsing around him. His father, the one who really understands him. past away. He could see his dead body: pale and eyes open gazing at his eyes. Hans loved his father, he was always near him, protecting him, trying to understand his powers.

Hans looked down at the floor. A tear glided down his cheek. "Why did he has to pass away?" He let out another tear. he grabbed the fabric of his shirt. A heat spreaded in his room.

**End flashback.**

Hans was awoken from his flashback. He noticed he let out a real tear, Hans quickly wiped away the tear. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to be weak. But he couldn't help but tearing down, and tearing down. He slided down the wall, tucking his legs and slamming his hands around on his eyes. He missed his father, everyday. He needed him now, now when his life is one big mess. _"he wouldn't even want to see me! Why on earth would you want to be with Satan's son?"_ He felt the temperature getting a bit higher. It was around thirty degrees. _"Stop it!...Stop It!"_

* * *

><p>The Queen walked through the enormous halls of the castle. It would be to suspicious to go alone, and maybe dangerous too, however she still can control her powers. She walked over to the dining room and saw Lionel sit with William and jason.<p>

"Prince Lionel." Elsa walked over to the brunette prince.

Lionel turned his head. And smiled. "How can i help you, Queen Elsa." Jason and William started to grin. Lionel kicked against them tibia's. William grabbed his tibia.

Elsa suspiciously looked at the brothers but decides to leave it. "I would ask for another visit to prince Hans."

Jason gave a quick glance at his older brother. He could definitely still feel his nose. Jason angered his face, while Lionel gave him another kick. William whispered: "Watch it the Queen is still watching."

Lionel took a proper pose. "I am sorry, but you can't visit Prince Hans right now."

"And why can't i?" Elsa looked at the brothers with their strange attitude.

"Queen Elsa, remember how it wend earlier? Why would you want to go down again?"

"There is something strange going in this kingdom, this heat isn't natural, There is something gown in the dungeons going on and i want to ask Prince Hans if he saw something suspicious."

Lionel gave a glance to his brothers and they nodded back.

"Are you sure that this heat is causing underground?" Lionel folded his arms. Raising an eyebrow.

"Hundred percent, Prince Lionel." The brothers gave each other glances again. Lionel hardened his face. "you can go down but, No longer than ten minutes and, i would like to come with you."

Elsa gave him a smile. "Of course Prince Lionel." He let out a bit of an annoyed sigh. "let's go down to the dungeons" The two left the room and made their way to the dungeons. Elsa was still learning to make her way through the castle.

"If i can ask, Prince Lionel, Why is your brother in such an isolated prison?"

"He tried to murder you and your sister, Queen Elsa. We all agreed on that he would be in a isolated prison." Elsa nods and they walked further. Lionel was definitely not a man with much words, nor Hans and the rest of his brothers.

After several minutes stood Elsa in front of the iron door. Lionel unlocked the door and swung it open. Hans leaned down against the wall on the ground. He had a scared expression on his face. Hans looked deep in her big blue eyes. She saw the green eyes with red. _"It wasn't an illusion!"_ Hans hardened his face when he saw Elsa.

"What is she doing here?!" Snarls he.

Lionel smirked mischievously at Hans. "Queen Elsa thought that the heat came from down here, she wanted to interrogate you." Hans looked down, it looked like he was thinking. he then Angrily looked at his brother. If he wasn't chained, he would give him a punch.

Suddenly fredbjorn came down. "Lionel! There is a new ship arrived, can you please take a look?" Lionel hesitated for a moment. "Queen Elsa if i may-"

Elsa gave him a nod. "Of course you can take a look, i can handle this myself."

"If you need any help? the guards i right around this corner." Lionel left the cell door open and left.

Elsa turned her head back to Hans, who was still sitting on the ground. She gazed at his long sleeves of his blouse and his gloved hands. "Why don't you roll up your sleeves and unglove your hands? it's pretty warm in here."

"This blouse is pretty light, and the gloves are a memory of my father, he passed away a few years ago." He fidgets with his gloved hands. Hans turned his head away from Elsa, closing his eyes. Elsa remembered when her parents died, she was heart broken. She gazed at the closed burned wounds on his forehead

"What did you want to ask, your majesty..."

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. "That's right, i wondered if you saw anything strange...When the heat started." A long silence was between them. Until Hans broke the silence.

"No, not anything strange." He said curtly. He folded his arms.

Elsa nodded. "When did this heat happened?"

Hans bites his lip. Another long silence was between them. "A day after my arrival in the Southern Isle's." Elsa frowned her forehead. He was definitely not lying, that's for sure. Hans turned his head and looked straight in Elsa's eyes. And gave her a sad smile.

He carefully asked: "Did you love your dad?"

Elsa confusedly looked up. "Of course i loved my dad." There was another long silence that started to become awkward. "Did you loved your dad?" Asked Elsa this time.

Hans smiled. "I loved him very much, he was the one who really understands me..." He let out a sigh.

"My father was also the one who really understands me. he used to help me with my powers...And now i finally have control, i wish he could see that." She noticed how Hans looked down.

"What's wrong?" She asked on a hard tone.

he started to hard his voice too. "Nothing!" He stood up and walked to his bench. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes, one more, why are you in a isolated prison? I never heard of that!" Elsa heard someone coming down.

Hans laid his hand flat against wall. _"He is thinking something! maybe a excuse?"_

"You didn't forget that i tried to murder you right? At first i thought that i would get executed, But this isn't much better, i am constantly in the dark and there is almost no air. and to be honest? i would rather die than living in such an awful place! it doesn't matter, i would go to hell anyways!" The silence became awkward.

"That's not a answer..." Said Elsa calm.

"How is that not a answer!?" He said annoyed.

"You told about your life in here and your thoughts...Not why you are here..." Hans let out a cough that sounded pretty ill. Elsa started to think if he even get medical attention.

"Look, i am only here because that's what my brothers thought as a fitting punishment!" He let out a sigh and sat down on his bench. They remained silence, Hans looked up and gazed at Elsa's big blue eyes. Elsa didn't have anymore questions. She was only stuck here because the next boat was leaving next week. Elsa stared back at his eyes: the green with the red. She would never admit it, but she found his eyes beautiful, yet scary.

"Anymore questions...Queen Elsa."

Elsa suddenly hardened her face and said on a cold tone: "No, Goodbye Prince Hans." She left the cell and waved at some guards to lock the cell door.

* * *

><p><strong>Am i going to fast? Sorry if i am."<strong>

**_Kyllie**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter** 9: Fire!**

**Next morning.**

* * *

><p>Elsa rubbed her eyes. She hasn't slept properly. The Queen tried to find conclusions. She hasn't got really wiser with Hans' words. Still, something wasn't right. Maybe she could finally talk with Lionel and Fredbjorn about the trading. Elsa stood up and walked to the window. She opens the curtains and stares out at the mountains. She couldn't certify what this heat caused. It was just a strange story.<p>

"I should get ready for breakfast." She gave a quick glance at the clock. " half past six..." She changed in a emerald green dress. And put her hair in a loos bun. She sprays some perfume and left the room and walked through the halls. She still couldn't find properly her way through the castle. But the dining room wasn't that hard to find. After a minute of two she found the dining room. _"Lionel, Nathan, Aiden, Thorben and Richard."_

"Good morning Lionel, Nathan, Aiden, Thorben and Richard." The princes turned they heads. Elsa sat down on a empty chair. Thorben and Richard smiled.

"Good morning-"

"Queen Elsa." finished the younger twin. They both had brown hair and really short sideburns, They had pretty Aqua Blue eyes. And wore the same uniform.

Elsa smiled back. "Thank you, Prince Thorben and Richard." Elsa grabbed a croissant with chocolate. And a piece of toast with butter.

Lionel gave Elsa a warm smile and said: "Queen Elsa, can i give you a tour around the kingdom perhaps? I want to make up with what happened yesterday in Prince Hans' prison." Thorben and Richard grinned.

Elsa laid down her croissant she was just about to eat. Elsa sighed annoyed inside of her. She didn't want to be rude. "Of course."

Lionel smiled. "Our kingdom has lot's of beautiful places. I would love to show them all." Suddenly a man came in. Nathan and Lionel turned around. Elsa didn't pay attention anymore. She stared at her croissant _"i guess i could take a quick tour? I'am here one week, so why not?"_

"Robert! How are you? That's such an long time ago!" Robert walked to Lionel and grabbed him at the shoulders. "It had been so long! You have changed so much! Looks like your a bit older already!" Robert looked up and smiled at Queen Elsa.

Robert walked to Elsa and bowed "What is your highness doing here?" Thorben and Richard still grinned.

Lionel gave a scathing look at the twin. He looked back at Elsa and Robert and smiled. "I was about to give a tour around the castle. Would you like to join Robert?"

Robert walked to the window and gazed at his mirror image. "Sounds great, It had been so long since i was here!" He raised an eyebrow. "Where is Hans? He used to be always here?" Elsa looked up and payed full attention again. _"Robert knows Hans? Well he knows his brother...Stupid question!"_

Jason rubbed his nose again. He angered his face again. "You won't see Hans for awhile, Robert! He is in prison!" Jason was a blonde with Aqua eyes.

Robert grinned. "What did he do?"

The brothers remained silence. There was a long silence. The brothers gave glances at Queen Elsa. Who just stood there. "I don't really want to talk about it." Elsa looked down.

Robert nodded. Lionel folded his arms. "Ehm, Robert? Why are you actually here? I like it though."

Robert recovered his charm and chuckled. "Well, i was bringing Queen Elsa to the Southern isle's. With orders of Captain Nigel of course. I can't wait to get my own ship. It seems fantastic to sail around the world! Maybe even out Europe!" Robert gave a quick glance at the clock. "I have to go Queen Elsa and Lionel. Nigel wants to see me at the docks." Lionel nodded. "Sure, we will stop by." Robert waved and left the room. Nathan and Aiden left the room too.

Lionel took a sip of his drink. "Tell me whenever your done, Queen Elsa."

"Sure, i'll eat this croissant and then will leave."

"Sure take all the time you want Queen Elsa. No hurry." The twins took both a piece of toast and the same drink. They where whispering with each other. It seemed like it was funny because they were laughing all the time. Lionel rolled with his eyes. After a few minutes, Elsa and Lionel left the dining room. The two went to the stables. Lionel choose his horse. And Elsa went on a Roan. The Queen mounted the horse when she noticed at the end of the stable stood a tan colored horse with white-black mane. The horse looked with sad eyes at Elsa.

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Who's horse is that?" She gazed at the sad face.

Lionel turned around, His horse turned also around with an arrogant glance. "That's Sitron. Hans' horse."

Elsa frowned her forehead. "Is no one taking care of him?"

"Well, Hans usually took care of Sitron. But now he is in prison, nobody really took care of him. Also, Hans wants no one to touch him." Lionel paused for a moment. "But thanks for mentioning. We will take care of him" Elsa frowned her forehead. _"Hans' horse?" _She shook her head. _"never mind, just pay attention to the surrounding." _

"Are you ready Queen Elsa? With what you would be pleased? The town, The South Forrest or the docks?" Lionel showed with his hand the Southern Isle's.

Elsa had to admit: The Southern Isle's is a beautiful country. With big mountains and a lively town. Elsa smiled at Lionel. "I would love to see the town. I haven't explore much of it."

Lionel nodded. "Sure." Lionel patted the horse. "Let's go boy!" Elsa slammed with the reins. The two galloped to the town in eight minutes. The people of the Southern Isle's waved happily at the Queen and Prince. Elsa waved back at the people. So did Lionel. They both stopped near a big square. Lionel smiled happily.

"Our mother, the Queen, build this with our father. This whole square! You can find here the smith, The Bakery, Bookshops, bars. basically everything." Elsa could hear the enthusiasm in Lionel's voice.

Lionel bows in front of Elsa. "Would you like to check out the bakery Queen Elsa? They have great cakes, tarts and cookies."

Elsa smiled while nodding. "That sounds delightful Prince Lionel." Lionel and Elsa walked to the bakery: 'La Mariposa'. It was pretty crowded inside but really cozy. people were talking and laughing. Lionel walked to a waitress and she immediately pointed at a table. "Queen Elsa, what would you like to order?" Elsa sat down at the table. "i would like a chocolate cake please." The waitress writes down. "And i would like a cheesecake." the waitress quickly walked to the kitchen. Elsa looked around. the bakery had orange walls and a lot of paintings.

"And, what do you think?" said Lionel. Elsa still looked around. "It's really cozy in here!" The waitress came back with a plate of cheesecake and a plate with chocolate cake.

Elsa nodded thank you. She gazed at the melting chocolate on the cake. Lionel grabbed his fork and started to eat it up. Several minutes past by. They both were finally done as they wend outside the bakery.

"And? Do you like the square?"

"I do! There is so much to do here!" Elsa gazed at the big fountain. "Where should we go next?"

"You may choose Queen Elsa." Elsa was still interested in the trade. She had a moment to think. "I say: let's go to the docks"

Lionel smiled. "Well, of course Queen Elsa! if you may know. I am the boss over the docks! It is an honor to show you everything!" Lionel mounted his horse again. Elsa loved little stalls. especially with jewelry, perfume, food and other stuff. She mounted her horse and galloped behind Lionel.

"When i was younger, i always wanted to become a boss of something! i learned trading and eventually i got the docks when our dad died. Since then i controlled the trading and when shipped arrived...I was always there!" Elsa wasn't really paying attention. Lionel's words reminded her Hans.

_"When did this heat started?"_

_"...A day after my arrival." _

_"Why are you in a isolated prison?"_

_"Look! My brothers thought it was a good punishment, That's it!"_

_"My dad was the one who really understood me."_

Her horse almost hit Lionel's horse. Elsa just gazed at something.

_"Why is she here!?"_

"_Queen Elsa thought that heat was coming from down here. She wanted to __interrogate you." _

Elsa confusedly looked at her horse. _"Hans' face went angry when Lionel said that.."_ Elsa shook her head again. "Stop it Elsa!" She said to herself.

"...And one day a group of pirates came on our ground! You had to see there face when they saw a whole group of guards caught them!" Lionel stopped when he saw Elsa staring at something. "Hey, are you okay Queen Elsa?"

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, yes i'am fine..." Lionel shook his shoulders. "Anyways we're almost there." Elsa could see the docks already. It was true from what Elsa could here from Lionel's story. The Southern Isle's had huge ships. With all the logo's of The Southern Isle's. She could see the pride on Lionel's face. You just had to look to Lionel and you got your answer. The docks were mostly made out of wood and stone. It had his charm. Elsa could see Arendelle's ship. The crew were really busy.

Lionel pointed at Arendelle's ship. "Look over there. You can see Robert if you look very closely." Elsa looked very closely to the ship and saw Robert sit with the other mate.

"We should say hi" Elsa and Lionel walked down the long dock. Elsa looked around. She felt more like an tourist then a Queen. "If i may ask. How do you know Sir, Robert?"

Lionel grinned. "Robert was my best friend. We used to play all the time wich each other. Like pretending that we discovered a new island." Lionel smiled. "But Robert left when he was sixteen. He was making his dream came true: Sailing around the world. And after that he got engaged with Sheniqua. I never saw him again. But it's great that he is back..." There was a pretty long silence between them.

"So Queen Elsa... How was your life?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment. "Well...My life was-" Suddenly a blast hit her face. Elsa had the feeling her ears were going to bleed. A bang could here closely and another one. She landed somewhere in the grass. Something scorching was on her arm. Elsa heard another bang and people screaming. She tried opening her eyes. The Queen blinks a couple times with her eyes until her vision was clear enough to see. She saw a lot of red and black. _"red...Red...Red...FIRE!" _She lifted her head up and saw the ships and the docks were on fire. people were jumping in the water. guards were running, trying to save the sailor men. Elsa stood up and created a wall of ice to protect her.

"Lionel! Lionel! Are you okay?" She ran through the thick smoke. Elsa saw Lionel standing up. She knelt near him. "Are you okay?!" Lionel stood up and saw the docks and ships on fire. He watched with wide eyes how the docks were burning and the people who screamed. A men fell in the water and got a piece of wood on his head.

"What! How is this..." Lionel looked down and angered his face. "Hans..." Mutters he. Lionel stood up and ran to the scared horses. He mounted the horse.

"Lionel! What are you doing?!" But Lionel didn't listen. There was one thing on his mind: Taking down Hans.

Elsa tried to save people due shooting ice at the fire. But it wasn't helping. The fire was eating everything away.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight minutes later: <strong>

Hans sat on his bench. He heard a loud bang. Hans had no idea what happened there. Suddenly he could hear someone running down to his cell. The door swung open and Lionel walked in. His face was full of hate. "You BASTARD!" Hans confusedly looked at his brother. But Lionel grabbed him at his blouse.

"Goddammit! Who do you think you are!?" He slams Hans body against the wall and the handcuffs broke. Lionel grabbed Hans head and slammed it against the wall. "tell up! Why did you do that!"

"Did what?!" Lionel slammed his head again against the wall. "Tell up you know it!"

Hans vision became a little blurry. "I..I know nothing!" Another slam followed. Hans could feel the blood on his head.

"I say it one more time! Tell up! Why did you burn down the docks?" Hans panicked looked around. Hans knew what was coming. If he was unlucky enough he may die from this. Lionel grabbed his head and hand. Hans holds his breath for the slam, but he feels something strange through his hand. it was air. Lionel accidentally ungloved his hand. He could let go! And so he did. Hans heated his hand to 50 degrees and turned around to give Lionel a punch to the jaw. Lionel shocked backed up and felt with his hand his burned skin. Lionel angered his face again and punched Hans to the ground. Hans hit his head against the stone floor. He turned his hand and shoots fire at his brother. Lionel screamed and punched Hans again in his ribs. His vision was now really blurry he could barely hear anything. He looked at his brother. Who had a half burned face. Hans could hear voices and people running down. The last thing he heard before he went out was Elsa screaming: "Hans! Lionel what happened?!" The Southern Isle's guards didn't dare to go closer when they saw Lionel's face. Elsa knelt between them and watched with wide open eyes at Lionel half burned face

_"I am...Losing...To much...Blood."_ And then Hans went out.

* * *

><p><strong>i told (Most of you) That there was something on it's way! <strong>

**Who do you think was behind the fire?**

**Have all a nice day and i see y'all next week ;)**

**-Kyllie**


End file.
